


What We Share

by jadevega



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: All The Mistakes are mine, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, G!P, G!P-Emma, Lesbian Character, Lycan-Emma, Romantic SQ, Sex, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, Werewolf-Emma Swan, Witch-Regina Mills, alphas - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, supernatural-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadevega/pseuds/jadevega
Summary: Emma and Regina where both fourteen when they mated. It was a werewolf and a witch mating which was uncommon and not allowed in the supernatural community. Only Emma's father and close friends know about them therefore, they kept it a secret for a long time…not until Regina's mother who is an Elder witch finds out. Swanqueen Supernatural AU, with Alpha lycan!Emma, Witch!Regina





	1. Chapter one

**Authors note: phew, I cannot believe I just wrote a 12k+ chapter for a story! In my defense, I tried my best to shorten it but I couldn't, so I just let it be. It was supposed to be a one shot, but it was getting too long. Therefore, this is going to be probably only two or three chapters.**

 

**This is a supernatural swanqueen story with g!p Lycan!Emma and Witch!Regina… I know another g!p Emma *sighs*, but I like it soooo…If it's not your kind of thing, please do not read.**

 

**This is story is not beta'd, sorry for every grammatical error, plot hole and irregularities in advance…just ignore them. In addition, if anyone wants to help me beta this, please just hit me up and I would be so happy, thank you.**

 

**Disclaimer; I don't own once upon a time, just the plot for this story.**

 

**!SQ!**

 

* * *

"Emma, what are you doing?" David asked suspiciously, entering his daughter's room, watching her put on one of her many skinny jeans.

"Dad!" Emma exclaimed, swirling to face her father, "Uh hey dad, I was just uh going for um a walk," she stumbled around, throwing on some random tank top she found on the bed.

"A walk huh?"

"Y-yes…yep," she stammered with a nod. He looked at her with narrowed eyes, as she nervously shoved her hands into her pocket.

"Come on Emma, I know you, you are my daughter," he sighed disappointedly, "we talked about this and you promised you'd come to the meeting with me, remember?" he questioned dropping one hand on his hip, "remember the meeting you've never attended. Very soon you're going to be the next chief in Storybrooke and you barely know how the system works."

Emma shoulders slumped, as she let out a puff of air. She hated letting her dad down, but she was just and eighteen year old alpha who wants to experience life like her friends. Storybrooke was one of the last remaining towns around that contained werewolves, witches and humans, living together in peace. Even though the whole town is segregated, it helps as it keeps the town from chaos, unlike every other supernatural community around. It had been this way for centuries, since before Emma was born. The werewolves did not want to leave the land; neither did the witches and the humans. Therefore, everyone agreed to stay together and the witches enchanted and fortified the entire town hiding it from outsiders and intruders.

"I know dad, but something important came up."

"Hmm let me guess," David smiled, feigning interest. "Does this important ' _ **thing**_ ' involve a certain brunette?"

"What! No— nope it does not," The way it came out of her mouth, she knew it sounded anything but true. Her father glared at her and she sighed in defeat. "Okay fine, I'm going to see Regina."

"Emma—"

"I know, I know. But, you are the one who is always telling me if I have true love I should always follow it." Emma defended, slowly rocking back and forth on her heels. She had not seen her mate for hours and she was beginning to get antsy and broody.

"I know I said that Emma, but I also said never ignore your duties. Regina is here she isn't going anywhere."

Emma nodded her head knowingly; she never had any interests in supernatural politics, but she had to because she was born into it. As an only child and an alpha royalty, it was required of her to become the next chief in Storybrooke, continuing wherever her father had left off.

"She not going anywhere, but I miss her. Look at it this way..." she trailed off, stepping into her father's personal space and placing both hands on each side of his shoulders, "…If I get married to Regina she would rule together with me right?"

He sighed, "Yes."

"And Regina knows all the stupid stuffs about ruling, she knows the books and I don't—"

"…Emma-"

"Not finished…" she cuts off, "…think about the uprising from the witches, if they have one of their own ruling, they would quiet down. No more fighting, no more worries and the witches get to be on our side." Her father looked at her, his forehead wrinkled, letting her know he was seeing the bigger picture. "So you see, no Regina, means no peace and no peace means war."

David cleared his throat; he knew there had been whispers lately about the witches wanting to start some sort of rebellion and the humans were siding with them, because they did not wanting the werewolves leading them. The only reason werewolves had been leading Storybrooke all this centuries was because; they instilled fear on every one. He remembered the last time Vampires rebelled; his father killed most of them and ended up casting the remaining vampires out of town. The witches became afraid after that, so were the humans…Well, not until now.

"Emma we don't even know if both sides would accept your union, hell you mother wouldn't agree if she finds out and the council men-"

"Don't worry dad, if it's meant to be it will work out and I'll deal with mom on my own time."

"Just be careful okay, you know what happened to the last witch and werewolf that mated."

"I know dad, the towns people almost killed them," she laments. Emma knew the story like the back of her palms, but it did nothing to deter her. "I'll be careful dad and that was centuries ago, people have changed." She grinned, rubbing his ears playfully.

"I hope so… You can go, just put a shirt on. I am tired of the whole town complaining about how the chief's daughter walks around naked,"

She removed her hands from where it was playing with her dad's ear, clearly offended, "What! I'm wearing a shirt," stupid people, always sticking their nose in her business.

"No, it's a tank top, put on something appropriate,"

"Fine!" Emma declares loudly, quickly grabbing a shirt and placing a kiss on her father cheeks. "Love you pops!" she shouted and she was out of the room before he could even reply. He heard her say 'bye' to her mom, before Mary-Margaret was walking into her daughter's room, giving him a suspicious look.

"Where is she going to? I thought she was going to attend the meeting this year,"

"I thought so too…" he trailed off, avoiding his wife's questions as he walked out of the room.

 

**!SQ!**

* * *

Regina uneasily moved from one foot to the other, she had been standing for far too long and getting irritated already. Witches in Storybrooke were having one of their annual rituals rites in town and every witch had to attend. It was boring a tradition that should be erased, but it was also important as it helped the coven refresh the bond between them and their magical powers. She only stayed this long because her mother, was one of the elders who performed the rituals, so it was mostly hard for her to miss it without anyone noticing. She sighed again, watching her mother incant words that she was still yet to learn- she had just started growing into her magical powers and it was overwhelming at times, so was it fun.

"Regina…" Her ears twitched when she heard her name, it certainly was not one of the witches because the place was overly quiet, except for her mother's voice.

"Psst, Regina..."

The witch standing close to glared at her strangely and Regina proceeded to give her a fake smile, before turning around to look for the offending voice, surprised when she saw Emma who failing terribly at the act of hiding.

"Emma!" she exclaimed worriedly, but nothing came out, as only her lips seemed to move. She turned around, her gaze falling on the older witch beside her to check if she was looking at her, but the woman had simply tuned Regina's behavior out. "Fuck." she muttered under her breath, glancing around one more time, before she began a slow backward walk, only turning around when she was sure no one would notice. She stalked towards where the blonde woman was hiding, grabbing her by the arm and pulling the alpha with her.

They successfully got inside the empty hall where the coven usually gathered during meetings, before Regina stopped and released her hold on Emma.

"You idiot! Emma, what are you doing here? How did you even get inside here in the first place?" she queried. If there was one thing witches hated the most, it was a werewolf within their midst when they are performing rituals. They considered it defiling and a sign of bad luck.

"Woah! One question at a time baby," Emma smirked slyly.

"I'm not joking Emma," Regina replied angrily, they could be punished for this, or worse Emma could be killed.

"Okay fine, I used the ring you gave me," she raised her right hand up, flashing the enchanted ring on her middle finger to her mate, "Remember this ring?"

"Of course I remember it Emma, I gave it to you for visiting me undetected at home," she whispered harshly, "not to visit me in a fucking coven meeting,"

"Okay hold up baby. Is this what I get for missing and wanting to see you?" Emma stated, feigning a hurt look. Immediately, she could see Regina's whole demeanor changing.

"Oh Emma, baby, it has nothing to do with you missing me," Regina replied, clearly oblivious of the fact that Emma was playing her. "I'm just scared, you know they wouldn't find it funny if someone knows you're here." she completed, circling her arms around Emma's waist and resting her head on the taller woman chest, "I missed you too."

Emma's smiled deviously, wrapping one arm around the witch's shoulder, while the other gently caressed her lower back. "I missed you too sweetheart." She murmured sweetly.

Regina smiled, raising her head from where it was on the blonde woman's chest, tilting it upwards to look at her girlfriend properly for the first time. They stared at each other lovingly for a while, before Regina was closing the space between them and crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Emma moaned into this kiss, using both hands to cup her lover's face and delicately pulling them closer. Regina's arms tightened around her girlfriend's waist, as Emma's tongue slipped into her mouth, twirling around her own. Regina could feel her pussy getting wet from arousal and she pressed herself harder into her lover, moaning when she felt her Emma's cock begin to stiffen within her jean.

"Fuck baby, you're getting hard," Regina husks out, ending their kiss. She pulled her right arm from her girlfriend's waist and resting it over bulge on Emma's jeans. Both women looked down to where Regina's hand was resting with hooded eyes, watching Regina's small hand give Emma's confined cock a rub, stroking the shaft up and down through the jean as it hardened.

Emma moaned, her voice laced with pure unadulterated lust. The werewolf leaned forward from her waist to wrap her palms behind Regina's knees, hoisting her up in one swift and easy move. Regina quickly wrapped her tanned legs around her girlfriend's waist, moaning when her pussy collided softly against Emma's taut abdominal muscles.

"Emma, we cannot do this here," her voice wavered. Clearly, her body was not in support of what was coming out of her mouth, she wanted Emma cock inside her and she wanted it now. "Forget what I just said baby, fuck me now." She breathed out, grinding her wet center against her lover abs, moaning whenever her stiff clit rubbed deliciously against the blonde woman.

The second Emma registered what her girlfriend wanted; she was moving to sit on the only chair in the room, which surprisingly it belonged to Cora. As Regina got comfortable straddling Emma, fresh arousal flooded to the spot between their thighs, from the thought of being caught making love on the Elder witch's chair.

"You're so pretty my love," Emma praised, removing her shirt and throwing it on the floor, as Regina's smaller hands began to unbuckle her belt, zipping her fly open. The entire room filled with Emma's pheromones and Regina's arousal, the alphas scent surrounding both of them in a delicate cocoon. "Fuck…" she moaned out quietly, when Regina grabbed her erect dick from inside her pants and successfully pulled it out.

Regina knew there was no time to waste, so she quickly hovered her wet pussy above her lover's member, as Emma used one hand help bunch up her sundress around her waist, while the other moved her panties to the side.

"Oh Emma," Regina drawled out sexily, lowering her pussy down on Emma's dick. She did not stop until her lover was fully inside, deep and stretching her, just the way she liked it. Wrapping her arms around the Emma's neck, Regina let her head fall on her mate's strong shoulders, teeth latching onto the thick skin, as she tried to muffle out the loud moan that came out of her.

Emma held onto her girlfriend tighter, their chests heaving, while they tried to keep their breathing steady. She felt Regina's pussy clench so tightly around her, causing her dick to spasm and soon, Regina began to ride her slowly.

Their dressed state left no room for further bodily explorations, as they tried to make do with whatever they had. Regina palmed Emma's breasts above her bra, massaging it, her head now tilted backwards in pleasure as Emma brutally ravaged her neck, shoulders and cleavage with wet open mouth kisses.

"Mm my love… so close," Emma moaned, pounding harder into Regina's tight pussy from her seated position. She and her mate's clothes were already soaked from sweating, as they both tried to satisfy the ache between their thighs.

"I too honey… harder Emma," Regina managed out, her head dropping down, as her lips seeked out her lover's. Emma captured Regina's lips in a sloppy kiss, adding more power to her thrusts, just as the smaller woman had asked. Soon, Regina was a moaning mess as she wildly bounced up and down the stronger woman's thighs, enjoying how hard Emma drilled her.

"I'm cumming 'Gina-," Emma moaned, releasing her swollen lips from her lover and burying her face on the dark-haired woman's chest.

Regina followed next, an intense shock from her orgasm raking through her, as her entire body stiffened and her head fell back into Emma's neck, hiding all her cries of pleasure.

She unconsciously clenched the wall of her pussy around Emma silently urging the blonde woman to fill her completely with her cum. "You feel so good inside me baby," Regina spoke up with a hoarse voice, kissing Emma's neck.

Emma hummed at her in agreement and they stayed in the same position for a minute, basking in the afterglow of the lovemaking, when they heard the doors of the room began to open.

"Fuck Regina... what do we do?!" Emma panicked. All her alpha instinct wanted to do was protect her mate, but how the hell was she going to do that when they all burn her. She took her time to look at Regina and it was clear that the dark-haired woman was panicking too. However, when Regina remembered she had just begun to learn the secrets of teleportation, she immediately put her recent knowledge to use. With one swift motion in her hands, a purple smoke engulfed both of them before anyone could notice.

One second, Emma was in the middle of an entire coven possibly walking in on her and her mate and the next, she was somewhere else. She noticed she was wet all over, unlike the sweat from earlier on, this one was different— cool and she could hardly breathe. When her senses registered, what her predicament could possibly be, Emma opened her eyes and surprisingly, she was immersed in water. 'Fuck!' She thought and looked around frantically, only to see Regina swimming upwards and she followed the brunette woman, both of them gasping for air as they surfaced above the water level.

Emma stroked her arms in water to keep herself afloat, as she worriedly spun around to check their surroundings.

"Regina?" She growled, facing the brunette woman who seemed to be confused as well. Whatever Regina did to save their ass was nice, but not funny at all.

"Mmhmm," was Regina's innocent reply, before she began to swim towards the bank of the river, Emma following behind her. By the time, they stepped on land, Regina quickly began to undress out of her sticky clothes and Emma forgot what she wanted to say. Regina looked hot when dry, but she also looked hotter when she is soaked. For a second, she could feel her dick stir inside her unzipped wet pants.

Emma followed Regina in removing her clothing. They went about it quietly, until Regina was laughing and Emma looked up from her boots she was trying to remove.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Regina giggled, "I just can't believe that the first time I try to teleport, I ended up teleporting us inside a river."

Emma nodded her head amusedly 'teleporting? That is new.' she thought, understanding that her girlfriend just started growing and learning about her full magical capabilities. Regina walked up to her, naked hips swaying sultrily and draping her arms on Emma's shoulder when she was close enough. Emma could not help but pull her nude girlfriend closer by the hip, molding their naked bodies together.

"Learning to teleport, is among one of my lessons this week. I just thought I would be able to pull it off…" She smiled, staring into her mate's eyes. "…Looks like I still have a lot to learn." She completed kissing Emma gently on the lips "I just sounded like the perfect thing to do, sorry if I ruined it,"

"Hey, you didn't ruin anything," Emma encouraged, "rather, you saved both of our asses and I'm sorry I have to say this, but fucking you on your mother's chair, was amazing." She giggled, earning a laugh from her mate.

"It was, wasn't it?" Regina replied, Kissing Emma again and the blonde woman hummed in agreement.

Their lips danced sensually together in an impromptu make out session, Emma's hands roaming around Regina's tanned exposed skin. It continued like that until they both needed air and Emma's right hand came up to stroke Regina's cheek, head still woozy from their kiss.

She smiled slyly and Regina loathed what was about to come out of her mouth instantly, "Except we are in a situation where we are about to be killed, I'm never allowing you to pull the disappearing act again. The gods wouldn't be so kind to us next time."

Regina scowled, gently swatting the alpha on her shoulders, "Is this what I get for saving you,"

"What…no," Emma stated jokingly, "all I am trying to say is—"

"—what Emma?" She pulled away from her mate and narrowed her eyes threateningly at the blonde woman, daring her to say whatever she was about to say.

"Nothing," Emma trailed off, Regina's eyes were just borderline scary right now.

"Good my love," Regina smirked. "We should get back to town, remember you promised me you'd fight at the tournament today."

Right the festivals, Emma groaned she almost forgot about putting her name on the fighter's list, even though Regina made her do it, "Okay," She replied sadly, because all she wanted to do was spend all of today with Regina.

They looked down at their clothes on the ground, when Emma realized something was missing, "Oh shit Regina! My shirt."

"What?! Please tell me we didn't leave it back there!" Regina stated with wide-open eyes and Emma nodded at her.

Regina knew there was only one thing she could do. She thought of where the clothed was possibly dropped and soon a purple smoke appeared around her hand and when it faded, Emma's shirt was on her hand. "Thank God…" Regina's head dropped as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Seriously Regina, you can teleport a shirt safely and you can't do that to both of us?" Emma joked in a serious tone.

"What I just saved us, again." Regina looked up bewildered.

Emma couldn't help but laugh, "I was just joking babe," she calmed down with fear on her face, slowly the truth of their situation dawned on her. "Shit, you really did save us…again."

"You should see the look on your face." Regina was the one laughing now, Emma looked so scared.

"Do you think anyone saw it?"

"If they saw it, they would all be here by now my love," Regina grinned and Emma breathes out a sigh of relief. "Let's go home Emma."

 

**!SQ!**

* * *

"Fuck!" Emma groaned in pain as her body landed heavily on the ground, immediately getting a mouthful of dirt. She groaned from the impact, spitting out the sand in her mouth. It was only seconds after, before her opponent was pulling her up from the back of her neck and flinging her backwards with all his strength. She landed hard once again on the ground, as her opponent roared in glory, earning him cheers and chants of 'yeahs' from the crowd. She would do anything to wipe the stupid smirk of his face, even if she could not see him.

They have been fighting for a long time and Emma had not gotten any slight opportunity to land a blow. Her nose twitched from the foul stench of her blood and sweat mixed, her clothes torn in different places, her muscles ached in places she never knew it could. Her body was already giving up on her, but her pride would not let it. Instead, she mustered all the strength she could to stand on her feet again. Her joints and bones seemed to disagree with her, from the 'popping' sounds they were making. She knew she should have never agreed to do this, but the promise of a kiss and a hug if she won, threw all her logical thinking out the window, plus her stupid pride.

She was standing now, looking around and searching the gathering for the familial brunette hair and beautiful face, which got her in this situation in the first place, but found nothing. A growl resonated from her chest in annoyance. Regina had put them in this position and could not even show up, her wolf groaned. She was already thinking of what to do with the dark-haired woman, but her inner ramblings was cut short again, when her opponent grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up easily several inches off the ground.

'Fuck! How did he get here so fast!' she thought even though she knew the answer, her wolf let out a snarl inside her head. 'Maybe if you put your head in the game and stop thinking about Regina, we would be finished with this idiot by now.' Came a reply. She struggled to free his grip on her throat. He was easily 3 inches taller than she was, stronger, bigger and had more experience than she had.

Soon, he was ready to thrown her again, but braced herself, when her hurled her meters away from him. She landed on the ground hard yet again, this time, she could feel the cracking and fracturing sounds of her bones. She laid there on her stomach, grasping for breath, as she tried to get her bearing. "Fuck!" she exhaled. All he has done is throw her around like a bag of chips, maybe he was afraid of going hand to hand with her, she thought and her wolf let out a sarcastic 'yeah' wounding her pride.

"Seriously Emma?" she heard the questioning words of her best friend, who was surprisingly sitting in front of where the blonde woman had landed.

"Fuck you…" Emma groaned with all the power she could muster, raising her head to look at the brown-haired woman. Her opponent was roaring again in glory to the crowd, giving her enough time to catch her breath.

"Sorry, I'm taken," The Ruby smirked, angering the alpha more, "But seriously Emma, since this fight began, you haven't landed on blow…" she paused, "…shame, tsk. Wonder what Regina would be feeling if she was here."

Hearing Ruby mention her mate being disappointed in her turned the wheels in her head, making her angry. "Where the fuck is Regina?" she growled.

Ruby shook her head, "I don't know, good thing she's not here to watch her mate eat all the dirt in the Storybrooke," she smirked again.

Emma summoned up all her strength, placing her arms beside her head and raising herself in a push up position. If Regina is not here, at least she should give the brunette woman something to miss. She smiled getting up to a kneeling position; she picked the heavy footsteps of her opponent already running at full speed towards her.

She braced herself, looking at her friend, "fuck you," she smirked at Ruby. When she felt her opponent was close enough, she hardened her entire arm surprising him last minute, with a back elbow jab, so powerful it sent him flying away from her. 'I'm back!' she shouted proudly to herself, she could feel her wolf letting out a huff in disbelief. The tides had turned, the crowd chanting praises and words of encouragement to her now. If there is one thing Emma knows, it is that she is definitely winning this fight and collecting her end of the bargain.

She stood up immediately, adrenalin coursing through her. Turning around, she faced her opponent who was lying flat on his back, with a surprised-pained look on his face. She grinned, not giving him the opportunity of rest, before she was running towards him with inhuman strength. She jumped when she was just few meters away from him; balling both hands together in front of her, she landed on him, fists first with a blow that sent his body digging into the ground. The force so hard, that cracks formed on the ground beneath him.

Chants of her name and whistles filled the entire arena. Wasting no time, she delivered a severe punch on his face, smiling wickedly when she heard cracking sounds. She delivered punch after punch on his face, never letting him rest if she wanted to win. In his rage, she could feel him already shifting, trying to gain the upper hand. Letting go of him and standing up, she accessed her wolf that had been waiting for this moment since the beginning of the fight. If there was, one good thing the entire town knew Emma for, it was her fast shifting time; a gift she was proud of and she was not going to let him turn before her.

Emma body grew rigid, as crowd went quiet watching both of them begin to shift. Her eyes began to change from their normal blue-green to an insane bluish glow. She screamed in pain as her joints reversed directions, her bones shifted, broke and re-molded inside of her. Her face cracked and contorted as the long wolf's muzzle extended out in front of her. Falling forward onto her hands, her screams turned into a long howl as dark fur sprouted from her body, nails forming large claws and her clothing tore itself from her body as her muscles increased in size.

Soon she was already in her full Lycan form, standing seven inches above her hunched down opponent who was only starting to complete his phase

"This is for Regina," she said in her head, before delivering a powerful mind-blowing uppercut to the still changing lycan. The force sent him flying straight towards the crowd, who happily gave way for him to fall freely on the concrete steps, instantly ending his transformation and rendering him unconscious. If she could, she would be smiling so hard right now. Instead, she dropped on her hands, letting out a loud wolf howl and the crowd erupted in wild chants and claps for her victory.

 

**!SQ!**

* * *

"The champion finally graces us with her presence!"

"Shut up August," She laughs smacking him at the back of his head, earning a pained groan from him and series of laughter from her friends.

"Good fight Emma, even though he dragged you all over the ground. For a while, I was beginning to think you liked eating dirt." Ruby mocked, snaking her left arm around Belle's neck.

"Yeah, I still won didn't I?" Emma retorted.

"Don't mind her Em, she just jealous because you won," Belle encouraged, before delivering a hard slap on top her mate's stomach.

"Ouch!" Ruby cried.

"That's right pup, be nice," Emma laughed, watching the leggy brunette nurture her stomach, "where is Regina?"

"Don't know," everyone chorused.

"Idiots," she muttered, "I'm going to look for my girlfriend, since nobody cares," Never waiting to hear what they had to say, she was running straight to her mate's home.

 

**!SQ!**

* * *

Regina groaned out of boredom, as she gently filled the empty wine barrels with cider. Of course her mother had to give her something boring to do when all her mates, where in town enjoying the festivals.

Apart from everyone knowing them as one of the best witches, the Mill's family also made the best apple cider in town. Her mother had insisted on serving the town with nothing but the best during the full moon festivals, which was why they always produced in large quantity. Plus, it was the only time the entire town gets to eat, drink and party together.

It is always fun because this is the only time in Storybrooke, when the entire town is not divided. Humans, witches and werewolves get to put their differences aside and celebrate the full moon. The only time where there is peace because after tonight, the town becomes divided again and everyone goes back into hating, or tolerating the other because they have to. She shook her head at how hopeless Storybrooke was, wondering how even after centuries, it still was one of the few places where different supernatural lived together.

"Stupid town," she muttered, her mind going back to Emma. Regina remembered promising the blonde woman a kiss and a hug if she entered her name into the fighting rooster, and had won at least one battle. Of course, they have kissed and hugged many times, but every time they did it, it felt like the first time, it just never gets old.

She blushed, thinking of how they have done worse things than kissing and hugging, but the blonde alpha still agreed to fight. She was already thinking of various ways to reward her alpha if she won, when she felt strong arms, wrap tightly around her waist.

Her first instinct was to shout, but she stopped herself when she smelled the musky animal scent surrounding her and there was only person she knew with this scent. However, she was not able to stop the burst self-defense magic she released, which sent her mate flying backwards.

"Oops," she winced, turning around to face the blonde-haired woman who was now lying on the floor groaning in pain.

"Hey gorgeous," Emma wheezed, "Remind me never to catch you off guard again." Her eyes snapped shut as the pain from her previous fight began show its ugly head.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," Regina apologizes, walking towards her lover. She bent down to brush the blonde locks from her face, before straddling her hips. "Oh darling, do you forgive me?"

"I'll think about it, remind me to also never piss you off," Emma groaned, opening her eyes to look at the beautiful woman on top of her.

Regina gasped, her worried eyes raking all over her mate's body when she noticed deep cuts and bruises all over her skin, "Emma there are bruises all over your body! Why are you still in pain? You should be healing!" She frantically ran her delicate fingers around Emma's face, neck, shoulders and her clothe covered chest.

"Those cunning witches made us take this weird looking liquid before the fight, it weakened our healing." Emma grabbed onto the Regina's still roaming fingers, lightly taking her right hand and bringing it up to her lips, when she saw how worried her girlfriend looked. "Hey I'm fine… I'll heal as soon as it's out of my system," she smiled reassuringly, kissing the tips of her girlfriend's fingers. Nevertheless, it did nothing to quench Regina's worries.

"Let me heal you." it was a demand, leaving no space for any questions.

"No," Emma said sitting up, letting Regina's hand fall idly on her on her breast. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist drawing her closer, lightly pressing their bodies together, because she knew it always kept her mate calm. "Hey, baby, look at me," Regina raised her head, meeting her lover's worried gaze, "I'll be okay, I promise." She promised.

Regina nods her head, moving her right hand from where it was lying flat against her mate's chest and placing it on the nape of blonde's neck, caressing the short blonde curls she found there. She fixed her brown orbs on her mate, as Emma let her eyes fall shut from the treatment she was getting. She let out a soft purr, burrowing her face into the Regina's neck and placing light, open mouth kisses wherever her mouth landed.

"If you're still pains by night fall, nothing is stopping me from healing you." She knew how Emma always wanted to carry her 'battle' scars proudly. If you asked her, it is a reckless behavior, but Alpha's and their stupid pride.

"Yes," Emma retorts, her face still buried in Regina's neck.

Emma continued to place light kisses on her neck and then her jaw, before capturing the brunette's lips in an unadulterated kiss, letting out all the emotions she had locked away since she last saw her mate. Regina's arms fell easily into position around the alpha's neck, capturing her lover's bottom lips between her plump ones. Their lips moved slowly and fluidly against one another, enjoying the sensual moment.

Regina tipped her head to the side, gently using the tip of her tongue to lick along Emma's bottom lip, before slipping it into her alpha's mouth. Emma welcomes the gesture with a throaty moan, her tongue dancing sensually with her lover's, deepening what was supposed to be an innocent kiss. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth, the blonde pulling her impossibly closer, while her clothed pussy pressed and rubbed tightly on Emma's clothed taut abs. Emma could feel herself getting hard, as Regina innocently rubbed her ass along her member, while trying to grind her pussy against her abs. The raven-haired beauty took the opportunity of their closeness, grinding her slick center upwards on Emma's razor cut abs and earning a synchronized moan from both their throats.

"Mm Emma..." Regina moaned detaching her lips from her mate, but it did nothing to deter Emma from latching on to her neck when their lips separated. The entire place was filled with Emma's pheromones, which sent fresh arousal flooding towards her pussy. Her right palm wrapped around the alpha's neck, pushing her closer to her Sweet spot, as Emma lavished her neck, shoulders and jaws with intense closed mouth kisses. "When have to stop Em." Her voice was hoarse, thick with arousal. She moaned at how wet Emma made her, prompting what sounded like a growl from her mate.

If they continued like this, Emma would be taking her right here on the ground. She smiled internally knowing she would not mind the horny alpha taking her like a savage. Sadly, her mother would mind and the last thing she wants is her mother walking in on the chief's daughter fucking the hell out of her own daughter. If Emma weren't doing wonderful things to her right now, she would be laughing hard and imagining how distraught her mother would look.

"Emma– my mom…" she managed letting out a moan after, thanks to the wonderful treatment the blonde-haired woman of giving her. Her warning seemed to bring the wolf back to her senses, as she placed on more kiss on the witch's jaw and then her lips, before pulling back. She smiled at her mate with hooded eyes, still dazed from their intense make out session and trying to find her voice. Pushing her fingers into the brunette tresses, she massaged her skull, just the way Regina liked it.

"I missed you," she says shortly after Regina closes her eyes, relishing in the comfort from what her alpha was doing to her.

"I missed you too, my love," Regina placed a kiss on the blondes lips, "But you're going to miss me more, when my mother catches us." she stated and Emma groaned.

"I know."

As if on cue, she heard the loud shout of her mother asking if she was almost done and she replied with a 'yes' in other to avoid her mom coming to look for her.

"Duty calls," Regina said, standing up effortlessly from where she sat on Emma's laps. She stretched her hands downwards to help the blonde up, even though Emma did not need it. Nevertheless, the alpha happily took her hands and smiled in appreciation. "Since you're here, you going to help me finish this and then I'm all yours for the rest of today." She let her eyes drop down to the evident bulge on Emma's pants, letting her tongue out to moisten her dried lips, she thought of how promising her entire day would look.

Emma watched her mate with a sly look at her face, smirking at how she stared unashamedly at her dick. "Okay," Emma hummed. Regina was still distracted when she pulled her flushed against her own body, "Don't worry, little Emma isn't going anywhere," she smirked, as Regina blushed from being caught. She pressed her lower half against Regina for a second, making sure the her girlfriend felt her, before releasing the brunette and hopping on of the tables, sitting comfortably with a smug look on her face.

"I hate you," Regina let out a sarcastic remark, going back to where the wine barrels are situated.

"I love you too babe," Emma chuckled. From where she sat, the position gave her a nice view of her mate's ass whenever Regina bent down to retrieve something.

"You know, when I said help, I didn't mean you sitting and staring at my ass,"

"It's not my fault my girlfriend have the nicest ass in all of Storybrooke," Emma retorts, jumping down from the table she was sitting on. She walked over to the petite woman, delivering a smack across her ass cheeks.

"Ow!" Regina cried, hitting her girlfriend on the shoulder, as both of them fell into laughing fits.

 

**!SQ!**

* * *

With Emma's help, they were able to finish all of Regina's chores, without alerting her mother. They were now trying to; stealthily maneuver their selves out of the house without alerting Cora. At times, Emma wonders if the woman is half werewolf and half witch, as she always seems to know what is going on in her home and she has the super hearing that still baffles the blonde.

Regina had explained to her how her mother enhanced the environment around the house, which was why; a slight mistake always sent her mother internal sirens blaring. Regina had learnt quite enough counter spells to help mask the alphas presence whenever she came around, that was why Cora was yet to catch them together.

However, their escape was beginning to prove difficult, as Emma decided this it was a perfect moment to show her childish side and tickle the petite woman, with every step they made.

"Emma! Stop, we're going to get caught!" Regina reprimanded quietly, only for the blondes ears, stopping to look at Emma.

"I love it when you laugh," was Emma's cute reply as she tried to grab her lover again, but Regina swiftly moved away.

"Stop it." She looked at the alpha with eyes that said she was joking, before turning around to peek inside the backyard in case her mother was outside.

"Ok," Emma smiled mischievously, but stayed still…for now she thought. "Why can I just speed out with you in my arms?" She questioned, walking towards where her mate was perched and peeking. She wrapped her arms around her lover's waist, successfully pulling her closer.

"Emma," the brunette shushed, "Be quiet. And my mom would know immediately when you start running. She has to be distracted first. You know, I can teleport us out of here in no time."

"Yeah, nope, I love my life." Emma smirked and Regina frowned.

"If I say go, I want you to make a run for It." Regina says, turning her head sideways to look at her mate. Emma nodded, sealing their agreement with a chaste kiss. Regina turned her head to check if her mother was still distracted, before quietly shouting 'go' when the coast was clearly.

She was preparing to run alongside the alpha, when she felt her body lifted from the ground, Emma's palm placed on top her mouth to muffle any sound that might come out. Before she knew it, Emma was running out the house in inhuman speed, heading straight for the forest; with her arms around her waist, the other on her mouth and her back pressed flushed against the alphas front.

Minutes later, Emma stopped when they were clear from Regina's house and Cora's magic. She dropped her mate down with a smirk, which was soon cut short when Regina delivered a poor excuse for a slap on her shoulder. However, it only made her laugh.

"Emma!" Regina shrieked, clearly pissed off, "I hate you so much right now," she groaned.

"What? You said make a run for it, which was what I did," Emma defended.

"I said make a run for it, not grab me like I'm some doll!"

"Sorry, I just thought it'll be fun," Emma shrugged, apologizing. "You should have seen you face," she continued, but Regina folded her arms across her chest in mock anger. "But you like it when I carry you,"

No Reply

"Ok I am Sorry," Emma says, pulling her girlfriend into a hug, "do you forgive me?"

"Maybe…" Regina trailed off with a smile, nuzzling into her alphas neck. Emma gave her a puzzled look, still oblivious of her mate's mock anger. "Now can you change, I want to ride you,"

"Hmm there is plenty of time for you to ride me babe. Don't you think we should do it somewhere private?" Emma smirks at her.

"Idiot, you know what I mean," Regina said playfully, "Tick tock dear, there is no time." She separates from the blonde-haired woman, giving her space to transform in to her werewolf form.

There was a twinkle in her eyes and a slight tingle in her stomach when Emma finished transforming. She moved towards the intimidating beast that hunched in front of her, smiling at how Emma was so cute in her lycan form. Although, Regina knew never to say that in front of the lycan, she stifled a giggle, thinking back on Emma grudgingly telling her she is not cute. She heard the lycan huff at her poor excuse of hiding a giggle, bringing her back from where she was lost in her head. Regina stretched her hand forward, gently brushing her finger through Emma's silk black fur, until her small hand was cupping the lycan's huge cheek.

Regina remembered the first time Emma transformed to her lycan form when they were fifteen. They had plans to meet up, but she did not see the blonde-haired girl the entire day. When she tried to check on her, they told Emma was sick, worried nobody allowed her to see the blonde she left the swan's household angry, only to find herself half an hour later at the spot she and Emma always spent their days in the forest. When it was time to go home, she met a dark furred lycan. Startled her first instinct had been to scare off the beast with a fireball, but stopped immediately when her brown orbs locked gaze with the animal's wild bluish ones. It was her Emma, her eyes wasn't the same warm and welcoming blue-green, but its bluish glow still held a familiarity to the one she always lost herself in. The lycan had slowly walked towards her and when it was close enough, she dropped down into a hunching submissive position in other not to scare Regina off.

It was amazing petting Emma's slick dark fur for the first time and watching the beast purr happily. She named Emma's other half midnight, because of its difference from Emma's blonde hair color in human form and the lycan seemed favor the name as she had burrowed her large snout into Regina's chest, earning a chuckle from the brunette.

"Hey Midnight," she greeted Emma's lycan half, knowing the beast was fully listening to her. It is only times like this, she gets to bond with her mates other half because; Emma was no longer blocking the creature in her head, as they united and became one, no longer fighting each other for control.

The lycan answered her by pushing her head further into Regina's invading fingers, warming the witch's heart. Regina pressed her forehead against her mates, while still caressing her cheeks, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Emma lowered herself into a lying position, encouraging her lover to climb on top of her. Regina straddled her girlfriends back and bracing herself by holding on tight into Emma's furs. When Emma was sure her mate was seated comfortably, she lept up, running towards a familiar direction.

 

**!SQ!**

* * *

They finally got to their special spot deep within the forest. A small piece of land covered in lush, green grass, surrounded by tall trees and forming a little enclosure. They only found it when they started dating and it soon became their favorite place to be whenever they wanted to get away and be alone.

Currently seated, Regina straightened her legs to lie out straight in front of her, with her wolfs large head finding a comfort on top her lap. She ran her fingers through the Emma's thick furs, a wide smile gracing her face whenever she got a soft purr from the beast.

"I love it when you purr; you no longer become that beast everyone in town is scared of…so cute." She knew how much werewolves, humans and even witches in Storybrooke were afraid of the chief's daughter; she had built quite the reputation for herself as the dark swan. Regina giggled, thinking how the big bad alpha, was really just a sweet cute pup.

"Humph," Emma grumbles, trying to let the witch know she was not satisfied with been called cute. She raised her head to look at the captivating dark brown eyes, as Regina placed a kiss on her muzzle to calm her and then running her thumb around the lycan's eyebrows.

Emma let her eyes fall shut for a second, before she began to transform back into her human self.

"Why did you change?" Regina pouted, so cutely it made Emma laugh.

"Seriously babe?" Emma trailed of questioningly, cupping Regina's cheek and placing a soft kiss on the plump lips she loves so much. She placed another kiss one more time, pulling to look at her mate.

"You were so warm… and cute… and cuddly." The brunette all but cooed, earning a huff from the alpha.

"I'm not cute," Emma huffs with a frown, which Regina also found cute. Emma sat up folding her arms across her chest.

"Cute…" Regina teased.

"Reginaaa!"

"Okay, okay! Fine," Regina smiled, wrapping her arms around her mate's neck, swiftly dropping to her back and pulling the blonde woman on top of her. She spread her thighs, welcoming her mate to settle between them and Emma gladly accepted. She wiggled annoyingly, until she is sure her abs is lying flat against Regina's hot, clothed center and her head finding comfort on Regina's ample breasts.

Regina moaned lightly, grinding her pussy up against her mate's abs, which was pressing so deliciously against her. Her little cry of pleasure only seemed to fuel the alpha, as she pushed her right arm under the dark-haired woman, wrapping it perfectly around her lower back and pulling her closer than they already were. Emma laid light kisses on her mates exposed cleavage, nipping and licking her way to the promise land, which she eventually found. She sat up on her knees, smiling when her mate tried to pull her back down, as she grinded into the empty space Emma's abs left.

Regina was ready to protest against her girlfriend standing up, when Emma's fingers wrapped around the hem of her sundress, that was now bunched around her waist. She moved the cloth upwards until she helped the smaller woman out of it, moaning when her eyes met Regina's tanned naked body, her nipples hard, pussy wet and body writhing for her.

"Fuck baby," Emma moaned her dick hardening at how she has missed Regina not wearing any panties all this while. Emma moved to place herself back on top of her lover, their naked skin meeting and molding perfectly together, as they grinded against each other.

Regina gasped in pleasure, her lower back arching perfectly and head tilted back, when the length Emma's hard shaft silkily moved against her clit. "Oh Emma…" she inhaled deeply, jolts of pleasure coursing through her veins. She bucked hips violently against Emma's, earning a wild groan from her lover, as Emma retaliated by grinding the length of her dick harder against Regina's wet pussy.

"I'm so close my love," Regina moaned, her hips undulating underneath the blonde's. She heard Emma murmur something to her, before burying her face into her neck, placing open mouth kisses along the tan honeysuckle skin. She never understood what Emma said because of the intense pleasure she was feeling, but she assumed it was something good. The alpha pressed her tongue flat against her mates pulse point, giving it a lick and earning a cry of pleasure from her. Emma grinded her dick heavily against Regina's pussy, both their love juices making it easy for her to move. She could feel her mate tensing up already and she knew Regina was reaching her peak.

"I'm Cumming— Emma!"

Regina's nails dug into the soil beneath them, as she felt her body stiffen and her muscles weaken at the same time in an all too familiar manner. The loud cry which left her lips, was quickly muffled when Emma's lips crashed against hers, swallowing every sound. Emma continued to move slowly, helping her ride out her orgasm. Her fingers moved from where it was on the ground, to wrap around her alpha's neck. They continued to kiss, enjoying the taste of their lips together before Emma pulled away, staring down at the beauty below her.

"Beautiful…" The blonde whispered softly, running her pointer finger from her lover's stiff nipple, up her chest, neck, jaw and then tracing it lightly against her plump red lips. Regina let out a soft exhale, Emma's finger falling inside her mouth. She closed her lips around the tip, giving it a slow sensual suck and twirling the tip of her tongue around it, making Emma moan from how hot she felt just from watching her. "…and sexy," Emma finished, removing her fingers from Regina's mouth, replacing it with her lips. They met in another kiss, more demanding and harder than their previous ones and Regina could feel herself already getting wet. She moved her left hand in between their sweat-covered bodies, wrapping it around Emma's cock for the second time that day, gently stroking it up and down.

"Hmm babe, inside," She moaned, separating their lips and opening her thighs wider for her lover, almost laughing at Emma's unintelligible sentence. "Words dear, I can hardly get you." She teased.

Emma groaned, pushing her face into the smaller woman's neck. She wiggled her left arm, which was still underneath her lover's lower back and pulled her closer, before placing her left hand on her hips, to keep Regina from moving her hips upwards. She bit down the soft flesh of her mate's neck, as Regina guided the tip of her cock the opening of her wet pussy.

In one slow and hard thrust, she was completely inside her lover. Her dick twitched, as she moaned, the velvety wall of Regina pussy hot, silk and tight around her.

The moment Midnight noticed they were inside their mate; she began to fight and push against Emma's mental barrier. Emma wanted to take it slow, but Midnight was having none of that, as she urged Emma to take the dark-haired woman hard and fast. It turned into a mental battle between the two of them, as Emma tried her best to keep her lycan at bay and maintain control. The last time Emma lost to Midnight, she had fucked Regina so hard the brunette couldn't walk properly for days and it hurt her to see her mate in pain. Regina assured her she was fine and told her she really liked being ravaged, even though she had to lie to her mother concerning why an 18 year old was walking funny.

Regina sensed the struggles in her mate, when Emma's breathing began to thicken and her body began to tense, her muscle turning rigid and strong. Soon, Regina knew what the problem was and whom she was trying to keep out.

Emma was stubborn, so was Midnight. It was like they never like each other at times, they never really worked together except it was to ascertain their dominance over others. She signed internally at their childlike behavior, moving to bury her fingers inside Emma's blonde hair, gently stroking her mates scalp to calm them both down.

"Hi Midnight," she whispered to Emma's other half, continuing to stroke her mates scalp. Emma moved her head from where it had been resting in Regina's neck to look at the witch. One eye was darker than the other, refusing to blend as they normally would; confirming Regina's suspicions over their fight over who was going to make love to her. She stared into their eyes softly, "Can both of you get along just this once…for me?"

She waited for a few seconds, as she felt Emma's muscles began to loosen, the color of her orbs changing to the bluish glow of Emma's eyes in her lycan form, the way it always was when they were both on the same page.

"Good," she smiled, tightening her sex around her mate's, reminding 'them' of where they was before the fight. Emma let out a low moan, nuzzling her head into Regina's face, placing wet kisses along her jaw. "Now, take me…" she whispered sultrily into her alpha's ear, additional moisture pooling in her pussy just at the thought of both Emma and her wolf making love to her for the first time.

In a heartbeat, Emma was pulling out slowly and only halfway, before driving back in with one, hard thrust. Regina let out a high-pitched cry from the force, the sound of their wet skin together echoing throughout the forest, probably scaring the animals around them.

Emma continued moving inside her lover, she would give one hard thrust, which sent jolts of pleasure through both of them, then a pause as Regina's wall would tighten around her, shivering violently when she pulled out, only to repeat the process all over again.

"Oh fuck baby…" Emma moaned, as Regina's wall constricted tighter all around her dick, soft, slick and greedily milking all the precum from her dick. "…Mine," the Blonde continued possessively.

"Only yours my love…fuck! So close…" Regina managed out in between moans, as Emma increased the pace of her thrusts, pounding harder and drilling her thick cock into her pussy. She wrapped her legs around her mate's waist pulling her closer, making Emma's frantic thrusts short and deeper. Emma moved her head down, her mouth enveloping one of Regina's pert nipples inside her mouth, her tongue swirling around the stiff bud.

Regina sobbed and whimpered from pleasures assaulting her in waves, her hips jolting upwards to meet her lover's, as Emma impossibly picked up the pace, adding more power to her thrusts. They were both almost at their climax, as everything became intense and sloppy. Their bodies glistened; sweat trickling down every part of their skin.

"Oh my god Emma! Fuck— harder…" Emma's abdominals flexed and strained from pressure, her stomach muscles forming a nice six-pack from the intensity, as Regina's fingers raked desperately along Emma's back. Regina moved one arm, grabbing and pulling her mate's blonde locks. She allowed Emma to ravage her breast for a minute, before she was drawing her head upwards, their lips meeting once again.

"Oh! Emma!" Emma's lower abdomen brushed against her clit and Regina gasped, an intense orgasm washing over her body, her back arching so perfectly and stiffly into Emma's curved one as she came.

Emma removed her lips from her lover's; just in time to watch the brunettes facial features contort and turn angelic, as she came undone. Her lips slightly parted, deeply inhaling the oxygen around them greedily, her eyes shut close from the intense pleasure and her dark silk locks fanned out on the grass below her.

The Alpha felt her mates walls flutter and tighten around her. One more thrust and a tense strain on her abs, Emma herself was moaning, filling her lover with her cum. She allowed her head to drop into the brunettes shoulder from the intense passion, as she continued to fill her still quivering mate. Her arms grew weak from holding her weight up for a long time; she gently lets herself down on the smaller woman, careful enough not to crush her. They lingered in the same position for a while, panting and chest heaving lightly, as they slowly came down from their vigorous and passionate lovemaking.

Regina released her weak legs from Emma's waist, letting them fall open and carelessly on the ground, as she let out a soft laugh, earning a groan from Emma.

"What?" Emma asked tiredly, Regina's fingers coming to rub soothing circles on the nape of her neck, making her purr.

"Nothing," she replied nonchalantly.

"It is not nothing, when you're laughing," Emma deadpanned, pulling her now soft cock from Regina's warm pussy, both of them moaning from the loss. She moves from her position on top of the brunette woman, to lay her back on the ground, on arm folding out to rest beneath her head, serving as a pillow. They stayed quiet for a few seconds before Regina is moving lie on her side and hovering above the blonde-haired woman. One arm holding her head up and the other, she traced on Emma's abdominal muscles, moving it upwards, before resting her palm on top of her lover's right breast. Emma's nipple hardened immediately under her palm and Regina smiled in approval.

"You've never made love to me this hard and slow before…I love it," she lets her voice sexily drop down low, just the way Emma liked it.

Emma shivered slightly, goose bumps finding its way all over her skin. "Well, I have to learn to cherish my queen, don't I?"

Regina grinned, gently caressing her mate's breasts, "Yes you do, my love," she dropped her head down placing a chaste kiss, on Emma's thin lips. "However, I was just thinking of what my mother would say, when she finds out the chiefs daughter, just filled me completely with her cum."

"That would be a sight to behold," Emma laughed bringing her free hand around and burying it in her girlfriends, shoulder length dark locks. "It's a good thing we found that birth control spell,"

Regina laughed, "Hmm true, or else I'll be carrying hundreds of your pups by now…we don't even know if you can get me pregnant," Regina signed sadly, they have talked about this a lot of times and even though Emma keeps on encouraging her about their future, she knows not to hope. Not only are werewolves and other supernaturals not compatible, a wolf could hardly impregnate a non-wolf, thanks to the curse placed on them centuries ago by witches to avoid interbreeding and she is a fucking witch. She knows Emma would never leave her, but that would not keep her from wanting children someday and she knows Emma does too, because they have talked about it.

"It wouldn't be such a bad thing if you're pregnant…hey my love, look at me," Emma stated when she saw Regina's worried looks, making sure their eyes met before she continued. "Remember, we talked about this. Children or no children we will still love each other and nothing is going to tear us apart, I mean it. Nobody," Her voice was firm and final, leaving no room for questions or doubts. She continued to play with Regina's hair, until her mate was calm again. "Remember what my dad always says?"

Regina nodded her head, "True love is the greatest magic of all."

"This…" Emma gestured between both of them, placing her hand over Regina's that was lying on her breast, "…is real baby, what we have, what we share, is true and it's going to give us all our hearts desires until the day we both die." Regina nodded frantically, her eyes watering as she tried her best not to cry.

"For now, let's stick with how your mom is going to kill me if she finds out about us having sex," Emma snorts, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work, as Regina laughed.

"No, she won't kill you," she paused, locking eyes with her blonde-haired mate. "Not until she finds out you mated me," Regina grinned; she could have sworn she saw a flash of fear in her mate's eyes. She let her finger wander unconsciously to where Emma's had bitten her, just below her breast and well hidden from public eyes. Regina still remembered the first time Emma bit and claimed her, binding their souls as one. She was never able to return the mating mark like werewolves did, but deep within soul, she knew Emma was already as hers as she was to the blonde woman. Although, she always wonders what it will be like biting and returning the mark Emma gave her.

It was their first time making love. They did not have 'awesome sex' like all her friends had during their first time; theirs was short, sloppy and a little bit painful for the brunette. They were both 14, very young, horny and out of control. The alpha was a late bloomer and had just conveniently begun her first heat while they were alone and even though she was neither an omega, nor beta werewolf; her body responded positively to the blondes pheromones. She remembered her Emma at that time; a small and frail looking pup that just started maturing into what, would become her true lycan form, inexperienced and always uncertain. However, her Emma now was so strong, charming, confident, and charismatic- Regina could not believe she was thinking this, but her mate also had an increased stamina that left her wet, aroused and wanting more, whenever they were close.

"We have to tell her soon," Emma sighed, pulling her lover out from her head. She knew it was not going to be easy, or if Cora was going to accept. No matter what happens, nobody was going to keep her from her mate and whatever Cora's reply would be, it wouldn't matter one bit. Her father already knew about them, she told him the morning after they woke up to find a mating mark on Regina's skin. She remembered how scared they were that morning —they were young, mated and not so sure, if Regina was pregnant.

Her dad took both of them to one of the town's supernatural physician, who prepared a morning-after potion for Regina and they never spoke of it again, or told anyone.

"I know," Regina said sadly, letting her head fall on Emma's chest, "She's always dropping hints and questions, wanting to know if I'm still a virgin," Regina giggled lightly thinking back to that one time, when her mother tried to use magic to check if her daughter was still 'pure'.

"Well if it helps, you're still as tight as one," Emma replied slyly, as Regina retaliated by slapping her hard on her shoulder, "Ow! Abuse" Emma feigns hurt. "I was only telling the truth,'

"Thank you, but my mother would not want to know that," Regina rolled her eyes, a red stint forming on her cheeks.

"Oh now you say thank you, after hitting me?" The alpha replied, completely disregarding the rest of her mate's words.

Regina only hummed lovingly, moving her head and placing a kiss on Emma's lips. She pulled back from the thin lips, as Emma blindly followed the trail her lips left, only opening her eyes when she felt fingers on her lips.

"Slow down my love," Regina smiled and Emma gave her a smug look before wrapping her fingers around her neck, pulling her flush against her, "Emma…" Regina warned, while Emma assaulted her lips with kisses.

"What, you started it," Emma husked, moving to place gentle kisses under Regina's jaw and then her neck, which Regina happily granted her access to, as she tucked her dark shoulder length curls to the other side.

Regina enjoyed the feeling of Emma's kisses for few seconds, only pushing the blonde woman away when she felt her cup her breast, "we need to stop Em…" She moaned and Emma was pushing her back to lie on the floor and climbing on top of her. Regina let her thighs fall open once again, to accommodate her lover. She buried her fingers in her lover's golden curls, while Emma continued to place kisses along her neck, giving her pulse point a few licks and sucks, as she grabbed and massaged Regina's breasts, pink nipples hardening immediately from the feeling of Emma's fingers. The wolf stopped kissing Regina's neck, tilting her head up to look at the brown-eyed beauty before her.

"Just once and we go home,"

Regina perfectly arched her right eyebrows at her girlfriend, "There's no one time with you Emma," she knew if she allowed Emma now there would be no stopping. Emma scowled at her, only making her giggle. "If I let you make love to me now, we not leaving here till the break of down, that I know," Regina added, placing a feathery kiss on her lover's lips.

"But—"

Regina shushed her immediately, placing her pointer finger on Emma's lips, "I promise you, after the festival tomorrow, I'll let you have your way with me whichever way you want," it seemed to calm Emma down, just the thought of having Regina to herself the next day was overly appealing.

"Okay fine," Emma groaned, "but you owe me big time." She completed and Regina smiled at her sexily.

"I can live with that," Regina hums, pulling her lover down for a hug, before pushing woman off her. She stood up, picking up her dress to put on while Emma began to transform to her lycan form.

 

**!SQ!**

* * *

They successfully got into the Mills residence without raising any suspicions, or magical alarms Cora had set around the house. Both women were now climbing the steps that magically appeared on the walls, leading them into Regina's bedroom window. Upon entering the witch's bedroom, Emma's foot caught the edge of one of the tables, as a loud banging sound echoed throughout the room startling both of them.

"Emma shush! Be quiet!" Regina scolded quietly at the blonde-haired woman. They stumbled around awkwardly as the entire room was dark and Regina was aiming for her light switch.

"I'm quiet," Emma whispered-yelled, finally grabbing onto her girlfriends waist from behind and pulling her flush against her naked front, "You're the one who should be quiet," she finished, kissing the shell of the other woman's ear.

Regina moaned, letting her body rest lazily against Emma's stronger ones. The alpha was still naked, Regina could feel the nude muscles of her body and the length of her semi-hard penis pressed deliciously on her ass. She let her hand wander behind her, as she gently grabbed Emma's dick, giving it light up and down strokes.

"Hmm Em, my parents are at the other end of the hall and remember we have thin walls dear," her tone was firm and sultry, letting Emma know she did not want her to stop, she just wanted them to be careful and quiet.

Emma smiled and was about turning the witch around to face her, when Regina's room suddenly became illuminated. The shock from what was possibly happening had them unconsciously jolting away from each other, as their eyes got used to the brightness and then they registered they were not the only ones in the room.

"Mrs. Mills—"

"Mother!"

Their surprised voices came out in sync; both their gazes falling on the older woman, who sat poised, legs crossed elegantly, face void of any emotion and her palms neatly folded on top of her knees. If Emma wasn't so fucked right now, she would be telling Regina about how she looks exactly like her mother.

"Hello daughter," she gave Regina a curt nod, "hello Miss Swan." she finished, looking at still stunned and conflicted werewolf, clearly unfazed by her nakedness. It took Emma few seconds to come out of her shocked state, before she was scrambling to cover her crotch with both hands.

"Fuck fuck fuck…" Emma muttered under her breath. 'This is not happening to me… it's just a dream,' she thought, trying to look anywhere but the older woman, who sat on a couch at the corner of the room, with eyes fixated at her.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing," Emma whispered inaudibly.

"I can't understand you, speak up dear." Cora spoke up with a firm voice.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Mills, I uh—we didn't uh mean— I didn't mean for you to um find out—"

"—quiet," Cora silenced, a palm raised out in front of her. With a swift motion in her hand, she clothed Emma, smirking internally when she heard the werewolf let out an exaggerated exhale. "I'm not in the right state of mind to deal with you this night. I expect you to be back here bright and early tomorrow Miss Swan…" It was an order, not a request, "…so we can talk about how you have been abusing my daughter—"

"Mother!" Regina exclaimed, finally finding her voice and clearly appalled by her mother's words. "She's not abusing me—"

"Be quiet Regina," Cora cuts her short mid-sentence. She stood up from where she sat and walked towards the teenagers, only stopping when she was few steps away from them. She cast a side-glance at her daughter, Regina was fuming and mad but it didn't faze her one bit. "You may leave Miss Swan, I suggest using the door like a normal human being." Cora walked over to the bedroom door, opening it for the blonde-haired woman

Emma nodded sadly, her blue-green eyes meeting with her mate's light brown ones, silently telling her it was all going to be okay, no matter what. Not caring what happens any longer, she moved towards the petite dark-haired woman and placed a kiss on her cheeks.

"I love you," she whispered affectionately, tracing the back of her hand soothingly over her lover's cheek and then, she was walking to the door smiling when Regina replied with the same words. Soon Emma was walking to the front door; she opened it, stepping outside only to turn back and look at the older woman.

"I just want you to know that I love your daughter and I would do  _ **anything**_  for us to stay together," She emphasized on the word 'anything,' silently letting Cora know that whatever happens, it wouldn't matter, she was ready to fight for Regina.

"Good night Miss Swan," Cora replied curtly, closing the doors to her house.

Emma sighed dejectedly, her shoulder hunched, as she slowly walked back home.

**!SQ!**

 

* * *

**Oohh I smell trouble…or not? What do you guys think Cora would do hmmm?**

**Chapter 2 will be posted soon. Hope you all enjoyed…**

 


	2. chapter 2

**Author's Note- I feel so honored guys. So, thank you for all your wonderful reviews and kudos.**

 

**Disclaimer; I do not own Once Upon A Time, only this story.**

**This is story is not beta'd, sorry for every grammatical error, plot hole and irregularities in advance…just ignore them.**

 

CHAPTER TWO

 

A puff of air slowly made it through Emma's lips; her hands clasped together underneath her head, from where she settled comfortably on her bed. Her mind has been wandering for hours, thinking unimaginable escape plans and every possibility she and Regina could have outside Storybrooke. When she got home last night, she walked straight to her room, ignoring the worried looks and calls from her parents. Surprisingly, they did not come knocking on her door when she blatantly ignored them and she was grateful for that, all she wanted to do was be on her own.

The alarm clock on her nightstand rang; bringing her out of her thoughts, she tilted her head to the side to look at the clock before she attempted to turn it off.

It's was 6:30 am when Emma realized she had been in the same position since last night and she did not even sleep. All she did was plot her possible exits should incase Cora forbid her from seeing the brunette woman. God knows she will never be able to leave without her mate. She exhaled sitting up to rub her sore eyes.

'Time to face the music.' she thought, leaving the confines of her bed to get ready.

She had gotten ready in record time today, so when she looked back at the clock again; it was 6:45am, there was still enough time for her to get to the Mills as early as 7:00am. She sighed looking at her choice of clothing in the mirror; loosely fitted baby-blue button up, one of her famous black skinny jeans and boots. She did not have the energy to deal with her hair, so she tied it in a loose ponytail.

 

_**SWANQUEEN** _

 

Emma briefly looked at her wristwatch, as she pulled her old beat-up truck to a stop at the Mills mansion. "7:55," Emma mused, unconsciously drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. Cora had said to be early, but she was not sure what time was 'early'. Before leaving home, she picked up a duffel bag, threw in some clothes, emptied her money-box and added some essentials, just in case everything goes downhill.

Climbing out, Emma walked straight to the front door of the house and before she could knock, the door opened and Regina was engulfing her in a bone-crushing hug. The force almost sent them tumbling down, but her strength did not allow for it. Emma smiled, burying her face into Regina's hair and inhaling the sweet scent of her apple shampoo, as she held onto her mate tight enough not to cause any damage. They stayed in the same position for a minute or two, just enjoying the warmth and comfort of each other's body, before Regina pulled away from her while still keeping their bodies close together. The witch cradled her mate's face lovingly between palms, joining their mouths together for a kiss and both lips stayed perfectly locked, as they let their eyes fall shut. Regina moved her lips away from her mate, placing a kiss on the alphas cheek whispering, "I missed you, my love." Emma was too dazed from hugging her lover and did not have time to reply, before Regina was pulling her inside the house, "Come, my parents are waiting."

Emma followed Regina quietly, even though all Midnight wanted was for them to seize the opportunity, grab their mate, drag her to the car and drive off. However, she was never going to hurt the brunette woman that way; even though Regina loves her dearly, she loves her parents too and she would do anything to stay close to them. By the time, they entered the living room; Emma's gaze fell on Henry and Cora who sat closely together on a couch, with a scowl on their faces, as if they have been waiting for a long time.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Swan, you seem to be clothed today… good for you," Cora nodded curtly. Emma paid no mind to the older woman, as Regina led her to sit down on the couch facing her parents. She could not help but look at Henry; the man who she always joked and played around with, her shoulders slumped sadly, when she could not decipher the look on his face, which was much like Cora's.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Mills." Emma greeted, her jaw tightening and tensing. She was not going to let them intimidate her today and God knows she wasn't scared, she was ready to fight.

"Good morning." They both replied. She looked down at her thighs when she felt Regina clasping their hands together and made it made her smile, no matter how little the gesture was, it gave her all the strength and courage she needed.

"I am sure you know why you're here Miss Swan?" Cora questioned, looking at the alpha wolf in front of her.

"No Mrs. Mills, considering I've done nothing wrong. The only thing I have done here is love your daughter and there is nothing wrong with that," Emma replied, deliberately staring directly at Cora when the words came out of her mouth.

Cora rolled her eyes, "Of course everything is wrong here Miss swan. You claim to love my daughter, when all you have done is force yourself on her—"

"Mother this is absurd!" Regina quickly voiced out, cutting her mother short from whatever she was going to say next.

' _Kill her now Emma,'_ Midnight growled, as Emma fought against the thought, even though it sounded appetizing to her.

"I did not force myself on your daughter." Emma seethed slowly; she could feel Regina drawing soothing circles on the back of her hand to calm her down. "I will never hurt or disrespect Regina that way, she is my mate for gods sakes. All I want to do is protect her and take care of her— I'll never hurt her."

"Do you take me for a fool Miss swan?" Cora questioned angrily, "No matter how you both have tried to keep this a secret, I knew. I knew it the first time you decided to savagely defile my daughter and take her innocence."

Red spots were already clouding Emma's eyes by the time Cora finished her sentence, the muscles of her body tensing and vibrating dangerously, as she got angry and her wolf tried to surface. She loved Regina and all of these false accusations did nothing but deter her lycan from wanting to kill the older woman, tear into her like the savage she branded her to be. Emma tuned everything out as she tried to get back control over her body. She could hear Regina arguing with her parents, but she could not make out what they were saying as she was having a battle of her own.

Emma was angry now, her control all gone when she looked up at the older woman with fire in her eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Emma boomed out, veins appearing on the skin around her eyes and her canines extending from her teeth as she stood up abruptly. Her voice was loud and the word came out more like a roar than a cry. One more word and her canines would be buried deep into the older witch's neck, the only keeping her together was the thought of Regina not forgiving her after.

"If I was raping your daughter like you claim, then after all this time why didn't you stop me?" Emma asked menacingly, but she never got an answer. Instead, the older witch stared hard at her, threatening her to try anything stupid.

"You would sit back down Emma!" Henry spoke out for the first time since this conversation began, his eyes was unwavering as he stared at the blonde woman.

"Or what?" Emma questioned looking at him, as Regina stood up beside her, "You're going to take Regina away from me hmm? Or worse kill me?" her voice was hard and hoarse, if they were all werewolves; they would already be trembling from the amount of dominant alpha aura she was releasing.

Henry sighed shaking his head disappointedly, Goosebumps spreading all over his skin from Emma's dominant aura. "I trusted you Emma and how do you repay me, by sleeping with my daughter?"

Emma exhaled softly; true she and Henry Mills had been friends since the first day she met Regina, the man was always loving and playful towards her, always making her promise to keep his little girl safe. Emma kept her own side of the promise, only that she fell in love with the brown-haired woman in the process. However, none of this was her fault; she loves Regina so much she could die for her

"Just promise me you'd continue to love and cherish my daughter, Emma."

"What?" Emma asked, swiftly raising her eyes to meet Henry's, maybe she was not listening properly. Her eyes widened when she saw his face, he had one of the biggest smile on his face and a sly look on his eyes.

"Henry!" Emma heard Cora exclaim, "You were supposed to keep this going," she reprimanded, getting up to stand beside her husband. "You went out character," Cora then proceeded to laugh and Emma was turning her head to look at the older woman, watching her playfully smack her husband on the back of his head. Earning a laugh from everybody including Regina, she turned to look at her mate and Regina was trying to stifle her laugh but was failing miserably.

"Come on honey, we tortured the pup long enough. Did you see her eyes and teeth? She was ready to kill us…mainly you though," Henry defended with a chuckle

Was this a joke to them, to rile her up? There were many overwhelming emotions going through Emma— relief, anger, surprise, hurt, happiness, she could not place her finger on what it was, but she felt like a load was lifted off her shoulder and Midnight was calm now.

"How'd we do kiddo? Think we could make it in the movie industry?" Henry smiled at her questionably; they were all smiling at her and she could not let go of the anger within her, considering Regina was in this with them. This was an expensive joke, considering the fact that she was ready to kill them…mostly Cora, but still.

Emma tried not to let the anger show in her voice when she spoke up, "Mr. Mills—"

"Henry, please. I thought I told you not to call me Mr. Mills, it make me feel old, I don't have grey hairs yet and you'd drive all the women away.

"Only because you always magically turn them black…" Cora snorted beside him "…and are you trying to say you need another woman in your life?" She arched an eyebrow at him, making both of them laugh. "Welcome to the family Emma," Cora smiled, moving to hug the blonde woman. Although Emma was still stunned and less angry, she managed to place hand on the witch's lower back, to hug her, "In my defense, whatever happened here today and last night was all Henry's idea, he had it since the day he met you. He even wrote down scripts for us to use, I was just a pawn in his game and don't be angry at Regina, we only incorporated her into the plan last night," Emma barely nodded and Henry was hugging her next.

"This was not funny at all." Emma managed to speak out a full sentence for the first time since the revelation.

"I know and I'm sorry, but it was too much of a fun to pass. You'd be alright kiddo," Henry stated happily and sincerely before releasing Emma.

"Come help me serve breakfast dear," Cora called out to her husband, leaving the room for Emma and Regina, giving them privacy.

"But I want to watch them kiss"

"Henry!"

"Okay…okay." He laughed, leaving the room too.

The entire room fell into a much-needed silence when Regina's parents left, it was awkward, but Emma really needed it to put her thoughts in order.

Regina sensing the distress in her mate, moved to circle her arms around Emma's neck, "Hey, look at me baby," Regina whispered, affectionately staring into her mate's eyes, "it's all okay, everything is fine."

"I can't believe you guys planned this," Emma said, placing her hands on both sides of Regina's curvy hips. She wants to be mad, but she can't, not when Regina is looking at her like that; looking at her with soulful, loving and sultry eyes. "I-I was thinking of killing your mum…" the wolf confessed.

"I can't say I blame you, I wanted to kill her last night too," Regina smiled softly. She tilted her head upwards, encouraging her alpha to kiss her, "Kiss me…"

Emma gladly obliged, pressing her lips against Regina's plump pink ones. It was soft and slow, just enjoying in the warmth that was spreading deep within them. By the time they pulled out for oxygen, both of their cheeks were flushed and their chests heaved slowly.

"I love you." Regina whispered breathlessly.

Emma smiled, nuzzling her nose into Regina's, "I love you too," and then she remembered her duffle bag in the car, "Looks like I won't need the things a packed and kept in the car,"

Regina giggled her heart skipping a beat, just at the thought of Emma leaving everything to be with her no matter what, "No you won't. I knew you were going to pack, I was too, until my parents revealed their plans to me." Regina finished and Emma was still rubbing their faces together.

"It was a wicked plan…But I swear one day, I will have my revenge. That, I promise." Emma smirked, kissing her mate on the lips and then on her cheeks.

Regina hummed at her, letting her hands fall on Emma's chest, resting them lightly just on top her breasts. "I would love to see you try. The Mills are not known to be ruthless for nothing babe,"

"Emma stop kissing my daughter and come in here! Breakfast is ready!" Henry shouted from the other side.

Emma's stomach growled when she heard breakfast, reminding her that she has not eaten since last night. Regina laughed, making her frown, "It is your fault I did not eat last night…or even sleep."

"Guilty." Regina stated, "Come, I'll feed you personally, we made your favorite. I know my alpha is hungry," The witch grinned, pulling her mate towards the dining room.

Emma moaned at the thought of her favorite food waiting for her, "Trying to bribe me now with food? Wicked."

 

_**SWANQUEEN** _

 

After breakfast at the Mills, Emma and Henry left to do some business around town before the festivals at night, leaving Regina and her mom at home. She spent the entire day still surprised about what went down in the Mills household, but somehow came in terms with the fact that Henry and Cora accepted them, now it was left for her to tell her mom about them. When nightfall came, she picked Regina up from home, driving them to the spot the entire town had their bonfire night for the full moon.

"I should not have let you drive us here in this death trap, one day it's going to kill us all," Regina said, in mock seriousness. Sure, they have had many fun times in this truck, but the longer the car stays, the more she wants to born it down.

"Stop insulting my car," Emma protested because her truck is very dear to her, "And I don't see you complaining when we are having sex on the back seat," Emma stated in a sly tone and Regina just laughed at her. True, she never complained about the car when she and Emma fucked on the back seat, mostly because it was spacious and nobody was likely to walk towards a rocking beat-up truck.

Regina moved on the seat, until she was looking at Emma, "Agreed, but still…"

"Still what?" Emma questioned, "My grandfather used this car and so did my dad—"

"—Yes and now you're using it, I know the story babe," Regina mocks, cutting her lover short, "And it doesn't really ring pride to mean dear, it ringing a cursed generation,"

"What?!" Emma exclaimed. Just because her grandfather and father used this car doesn't mean they're cursed.

' _Yes it does'_ midnight mused. "Nobody asked you." Emma muttered to her wolf.

"Just so you know, if we have kids, I don't want you passing this cursed truck to them," Regina said, as Emma pulled the car to a stop.

"My truck is not cursed," Emma fought back playfully, turning the engine off.

"It screams cursed to me dear," Regina smirked, giggling and climbing out of the truck, with Emma was immediately following her.

"Well you're just jealous, because your family doesn't have something as valuable as this," Emma mumbled defiantly.

"Oh dear, we pass down rare jewels and artifacts in my family…" Regina said mockingly, coming to stand in front of her mate, "…not cheap, scrap metal, that even the junkyard would reject…and don't get me started on how hideous the yellow paint of this truck is." She completed, repairing Emma's collar.

"Ouch," Emma replied with a pout, clutching her heart over her chest, feigning hurt, "Well I'll have you know that we have valuable stuffs too," Emma finished and Regina shook her head, turning to walk towards the crowd.

"Like I said cheap," she called back when she was far enough and Emma was walking fast to catch up with her.

"Eh," she shrugged, realizing that her family hardy kept valuable thing, "But it's still something. Come to my house and I would show you around our collections."

"Emma, don't forget I know lycan's. More intimately than most would know." Regina said sultrily, especially when the word 'intimate' came out of her mouth. Coming to a halt, the witch, turned to look at her mate, "And the only valuable thing you guys keep is the lycan skin-fur of rogue lycan's, failed usurpers and their tooth's, there is nothing special about that, just disgusting."

"You wound me Gina. There is pride in collecting the fur and tooth of lycan's you've defeated, I'll have you know that my dad has ten alpha usurpers fur in his collection, twenty canine tooth's and my grandfather had more than 30 alpha fur in his collection, as well as hundreds of canine tooth's both from vampires and lycans." Emma said proudly, they had to keep these things as a sign of pride, fear and an undefeated spirit; she was yet to start her collection, but as soon as she becomes Storybrooke's chief, there would be a lot of opposing from other alphas who she would be happy to dispose of.

"See what I was talking about?" Regina deadpanned, "The Disgusting behavior of an uncivilized generation." She smirked deviously when Emma tried to say something but nothing came out. "But do not worry; I like it when you act uncivilized,"

"I'm not uncivilized," Emma frowned playfully and Regina chuckled.

"Hey! Guys!" Belle yelled, drawing both Regina and Emma's attention to the group sitting not too far away from them. They had been watching Regina and Emma bicker, while the entire group laughed.

Regina waved at them, before the couple began walking towards the group.

"Hey," the couple chorused when they stopped, sitting on the ground like their friends were doing. When the alpha settled, Regina moved to sit in between Emma's thighs and Emma went ahead to wrap her arms around the petite waist, pulling the brunette woman flushed against her front. They both sighed in content from the comfort, not caring if anyone out the group was looking at them. Emma felt freer since she got approvals from both Henry and Cora, only their views mattered at this point.

"What were you guys arguing about?" August asked suspiciously, as belle passed the couple a bottle of beer each, "Ruby and belle refused to tell us anything because they're the only ones with super hearing," he finished and Ruby grinned at him.

"Well, I was just telling Emma how it's disgusting and uncivilized, that the only valuable things they keep are furs, canines,"

"It's not disgusting," Ruby countered, taking a sip from her beer.

"Thank you! At least someone is on my side." Emma huffed playfully.

"Mmhmm you should see granny's collections…amazing,"

"I know right my dad told me about it—"

"Ok guys, guys," Killian cuts in, with a shake in his head, "first of all, that is savage and before you guys start dreaming about how many lycan fur you want to have in your collection, I suggest you leave this circle right now and go do it somewhere else." He completed, earning a snort from Emma, Ruby, and praise from Regina.

"Fine, says the people who eat babies for a living," Ruby jibbed playfully at the three witches in the group.

"Ok, first of all, we don't eat babies," Regina fought back. "Cursed is the person who started this lie in the first place,"

"And second of all, if we'd be eating humans, I think we'll be eating adults like you and Emma, you guys would taste better," August said, laughing when Emma made a nauseated face.

"Gross!" Belle shouts in disdain, as the entire group busted into fits of laughter.

"Oh-Oh Emma, your two 0' clock," Ruby coughed and the group turned, only to see Emma's mother walking towards them, with a girl by her side.

"Fuck Emma mumbled, briefly burying her head inside Regina's neck.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret called out in a bubbly manner. She briefly stared suspiciously at Regina who was still nestled in between Emma's thighs, too comfortable for the older woman's liking, "Hey guys," she acknowledged after a brief staring contest with Regina, who looked like she didn't give a fuck about why the older woman was staring at her.

The entire Storybrooke— well not the entire Storybrooke, but most people might love the older lycan, but Regina never did, so does the witches. Mary Margaret might be the mother of her mate, but she hates the woman with passion and she did not have any reason too, but she still did.

When the rest of the group replied her greeting, Mary Margaret placed her hand on her companions back, gently pushing her forward, "Well Emma, look who I just found—"

"Mom," Emma tries to protest. She sees no reason why her mother is always trying to introduce women to her, in hopes that she might like them.

"Lily!" Mary Margaret exclaimed in joy, "You remember lily right?" she asked, prompting the alpha wolf to stand up from the ground.

"Yes mom I remember lily. What does this have to do with anything?" Emma asked further, looking at Lily who was unashamedly making eyes at her.

"Well, I just thought it would be nice if she spent some time with you and your friends, even though they are mostly witches," Mary Margaret completed, making no effort to mask her disdain for the kind of friends Emma had decided to keep.

"She has her own friend's mom, I see no reason why she would want to spend time with me," Emma sighed, looking at her mother.

"I'm fine, my friends are all busy and I want to get to know you Emma," Lily whispers sexually, moving her hand to rest on Emma's cheeks and then her biceps, giving it a little squeeze.

"Oh-kay…" Emma trails off with a nod, quickly removing the offending hand from her bicep and the alpha could have sworn she heard her mate growl from behind her.

"Good, I'll leave you guys to it," Mary Margaret smiled, walking away before her daughter could say a word.

Emma moved to sit back on the ground, noticing how Regina refused to return to their previous position. Instead, she chose to bore holes with her eyes into the newcomer's head. Lily stared at Regina in amusement, before sitting close to Emma,

"I see no reason why you choose to befriend witches Emma, they are beneath you," Lily whispered, settling her hand on Emma's stomach. "Hmm Emma, you have nice abs."

The only reason Regina was not going savage over this woman was because she knew, she was better than that and the audacity this bitch had, telling  _ **her**_  Emma she had nice abs, made Regina boil on the inside.

"We can hear you, you know. If you have something to say, why don't you say it to our faces," Regina said, putting on her evil mask. Regina smirked when she saw fear flash through Lily's eyes and she crossed her arms across her chest, smiling wickedly again at the brunette woman when Emma immediately lifted the girls hand and dumped it on her leg.

Lily frowned at Emma's gesture, but it did not seem to deter her, she looked at Regina afterwards, "If you can hear me, then I am sure you heard what I said," Lily retorts and a chorus of 'oouu' filled the circle. Okay if this Lily does not know, nobody fucks with Regina, nobody.

"I see no reason why I should exchange words with you dear; you're just a dumb block of wood and not really as useful to me. We might be beneath you dear, but at least we are not filth." Regina said, her tone unwavering as she stood up. Emma stood up with her mate, so did the rest of her friends, who were all trying to stifle out a laugh that was threating to come out. Lily stood after, looking at Emma as if she wanted the blonde woman to at least take her side, but Emma didn't even look at her, only Regina. "After you deal with this idiot, you can come find us, Emma."

"She—"

"Just stop, okay" Emma retorts, as the entire crew stood up to follow the brunette witch. "Baby…" Emma pleaded and Regina just shrugged before walking off with everybody behind her. 'So much for wanting to have a fun tonight' she thought.

"Emma, why are you calling her—?"

"Because she is my girlfriend okay and my mate," Emma replied truthfully, because she doesn't care anymore what anyone would say and lily gasped in shock.

"She a witch Emma…wait until your dad hear about this, I'm sure he would not be pleased,"

"First of all, my dad knows and are you threatening me?" Emma voiced out and the way it came out, it must have frightened the brunette woman, as she stepped back a little.

"I am not threatening you Emma. What you doing is an ridiculous, that's just all I am trying to say and even though your dad agrees, I am sure you mom wouldn't side with this abomination,"

"Well you can go tell her, I don't give a fuck. Just stay away from me and my girl." Emma stated firmly, turning to walk in the same direction as her friends and leaving a stunned Lily.

 

_**SWANQUEEN** _

 

By the time, Emma reached where her friends had gathered, they were all dancing happily and Emma's gaze fell on Regina who was dancing with another person, who was not her. If there was one thing Emma never liked, it was someone else touching her mate. She trusted Regina 100 percent; it was strangers that she does not trust. Emma stalked off angrily towards them and when she was close enough, Regina saw her and stopped dancing. The boy dancing with her seemed to stop when he noticed Regina was no longer dancing, frowning when Emma came to a halt in front of them and grabbed Regina's fore arms, pulling her flushed against her body.

"What the fuck!" the male witch exclaimed, both hands in front of him in question.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked angrily at Regina, ignoring the other man and the witch looked at her, clearly unfazed by her anger.

"I was just dancing Emma. What are you doing?" she asked back. Regina knows how territorial and jealous Emma could get around her and she secretly loved everything about it. The way, the blonde alpha got dominant and angry was satisfying to watch and she gets to watch her victims squirm at the woman's authority.

"You know I don't like people touching you," Emma seethes.  _'Just push the right button and the alpha would come out to play'_  Regina thought, as she felt Emma wrap one arm against her waist possessively. "You're mine Regina. I am the only one who gets to touch you."

"Well you're mine too dear and it did seem like I was the only one meant to touch you when that bitch was rubbing her hands all over you," Regina scowled. She had to make this perfect or Emma would catch up on her foul play.

"It was different,"

"No it not different dear," Regina said, releasing herself from the taller woman. She heard a growl when she turned around to face her dance partner who was still watching them, waiting for the right moment to butt in. She smirked,  _'just a little bit more'_  she thought,  _'and Emma would snap.'_

"You're coming with me…" Emma growls, her tone laced with command and Regina turns to looks at her with an arched eyebrow, "…please," it still came out in a commanding tone but Regina accepted, just because she said please. Emma was grabbing onto her hands next drawing the witch along with her.

"We are trying to have fun here, why don't you fuck off pup" The right window to butt in finally came, as he stopped them on their tracks and when Emma turned to face the man, he shoved her shoulder.

'Oh-oh' Regina thought, resting the side of her body against her mate and she could feel the anger her girlfriend was emitting, as goose bumps made it way all over her skin.

"Who is this guy?" Emma asked angrily and Regina shrugged, almost smiling.

"I'm Ross,"

"Well Ross, if you touch me one more time, I swear your hands are not the only thing you'd lose," Emma warned menacingly, as he cowered a little bit from the power in Emma's tone. Ross swallowed and when no words came out of his mouth, Emma smirked wickedly, "That was what I thought," she growled, turning around to join her hands with Regina and pulling the brunette woman with her.

Emma pulled Regina all the way back to the spot, they parked her car; it was quiet, secluded and Regina had gladly followed the blonde woman there. When they got to the truck, Emma pushed her against the side of it. Her eyes were red; a tiny vein popping so deliciously on the side of her neck, as she stared at Regina and it sent, arousal flooding towards to her pussy.

Regina unconsciously used her lips to wet her dried lips, biting them afterwards when she felt how slick her underwear was getting. She flooded her arm across her chest defiantly, as Emma placed both of her hands on each side of her head, letting them rest on the car frame behind her.

"I don't like it when you do this Regina, you know I don't like people touching what's mine. Sometimes I think you do this on purpose to rile me up." Emma growled and Regina grinned, it was intentional, she agreed.

"What, are you afraid of competition dear?"

"Competition?" Emma huffs out angrily, "You mine. I won't compete with those fools when you are mine already,"

"Well you should have thought of that before you let Lily touch you," Regina growls, "Hmm Emma, you have nice abs," she mocked, replaying what the other woman said earlier on.

"For fucks sake Gina she is nothing, she meant nothing and she is just another girl my mother probably wants me to marry," Emma said, closing the distance between them and pressing herself flush against Regina, her hands still in the same position. Regina rested her hand on her mate's waist, silently smiling when she felt Emma's hard cock pressing against her. The blonde woman might not notice it, but she got hard whenever she was jealous, Regina does not know if it is an alpha pride thing or what, but she loves it… all down to the way Emma ravages her when she was feeling all this emotions. "You're mine Regina. Mine."

Regina locked her gaze with Emma, moving one of her leg to hook on Emma's hips and the alpha seemed to take that as an open invitation, as she was hoisting Regina upwards, allowing Regina to wrap both legs around her. It was only then that Emma realized how hard she was, when she felt her dick press against Regina hot pussy, surprised to find out that the witch was wet too. They both moaned when Emma grinded hard against Regina's clothed pussy.

"Then show me, show me who I belong to." Regina husked against her lovers lips, before capturing her mouth in a lip-bruising kiss. Emma growled throatily from what her mate had said to her, their lips continuing to move quick and hard against the other. Emma did not ask for permission before her tongue was thrusting into Regina's mouth, prompting a battle for dominance between them. It was not really a battle, because soon Regina was giving up and submitting to her alpha, as Emma ravaged her mouth. A metallic taste of blood filled her mouth, probably from how rough the kisses were, but it did not matter, she belonged to the alpha now and she wanted Emma to take what was hers.

Emma released Regina's bruised lips when they both needed air. Their breathing was erratic, chests rising and falling rhythmically. It did not take long before Emma was diving straight into Regina's inviting neck, pushing one hand into her rich raven hair, while the other palmed her breast, as Regina removed her hands from her waist, shaking fingers quickly unbuttoning Emma buckle, while Emma continued to ravage her neck. It was proving to be a hard task, as she couldn't focus on what she wanted to do, only on Emma's ministrations.

"Emma, fuck baby clothes," Regina moaned and Emma massaged her scalp, unwillingly giving her neck one last bite, before pulling back to stare at her love with hooded eyes, arousal spreading through their bodies. Only when Emma stopped was she able to help her out of her jeans, shirt and bra, before Emma was pulling her sundress upwards and Regina raised her hand allowing Emma to remove her dress without hassle. Regina grinded her pussy against Emma's abs, groaning when Emma tore her underwear and she didn't even protest, or think about her destroyed panties before Emma was filling her.

"Oh baby! – Yes…" Regina cried out in pleasure, the slick walls of her pussy clenching around Emma's dick, intense pleasure racking through her, as she got impossibly wetter, cum flowing out of her filled pussy. Emma's hand tightened around her hair, the other moving to her hips, keeping her steadily pressed against the car and soon, she was driving her cock deep and hard into Regina's wet pussy with unrelenting vigor.

"Fuck you're so tight," Emma hissed, as she drilled into her mate hard and fast, so hard she could feel the car rocking. She was beginning to get worried of hurting Regina, but the words that came out next, threw all her rational thinking out the window.

"Fuck Emma, harder…" Regina encouraged.

Emma tightened her hold on Regina's hair, as she kissed her way down her girlfriend's neck, to her chest were she captured one of Regina's nipple in her mouth. She circled the nipple with her tongue, holding it between her teeth and puling until Regina felt her breast tingle, her nipple stiffening and aching just with the right amount of pain and pleasure. Emma moaned around her nipple, the vibration hitting Regina's senses deliciously, as Emma began expertly hitting her newly found G-spot.

"Mine!" Emma growled dominantly, coming up to look at her mate whose eyes closed shut, her lips slightly parted in ecstasy, as she fucked her. Regina carefully opened her heavily lidded eyelids, staring into Emma deep green ones. She wanted to tell Emma she was hers, but she was finding it difficult to form any sort of word, from how hard Emma fucked her. "Mine!" Emma growled again, pulling Regina's head backwards, with force.

Therefore, Regina did the only thing she could; she gave her mate a nod, as the noise of Emma pounding her, filled their ears together with rocking sound of the car. "Oh Emma…I'm about to cum, so close…oh yes!"

She waited her orgasm but nothing came and everything stopped abruptly. All of Emma's movement completely halted. Regina groaned in frustration, her body shivering, pussy clenching sporadically around Emma dick, milking the alpha and urging her to continue. Regina almost sobbed when all the pleasurable feelings began to disappear, as she wiggled her hips trying to find any sort of friction, but Emma was keeping her grounded.

"P-Please Emma," Regina sobbed lightly with closed eyes, she could still feel Emma's unwavering eyes, as she hand tightened on her raven hair, drawing their faces closer. Emma almost gave up, the feeling of how good, wet and tight Regina felt around her dick engulfing her senses. All she wanted to do was make her mate cum, but she also wanted Regina to acknowledge she was hers.

"You don't get to cum until you tell me you are mine," Emma growled out slowly and Regina was nodding frantically, a small drop of tears leaving her eyes, making Emma's heart melt.

"I'm yours Emma, Fuck— only yours. Baby, please…" Regina cried softly and Emma lovingly wiped the drop of tears from her cheek, pure adoration making it ways to her eyes.

"I love you," Emma whispered with love, kissing the brunette woman hard on the lips and she began to fuck her love again; this time it was deep shorter thrusts that aimed for powerfully endgame. She moved one hand between them while they kissed, as Regina's legs tightened around her waist, encouraging her to go deeper. Placing her thumb on Regina's clit, she rubbed hard circles around the wet and stiff bud, while she placed the other underneath her ass, supporting the smaller woman, fucking her with pure passion and Regina loved every thrust as she was reaching her peak, cum oozing out of her drenched sensitive pussy.

"Oh Emma I'm!—" Regina cried once she pulled away from their lip lock and Emma quickly muffled the sounds by capturing her lips once again, swallowing Regina's moans of pleasure into her own mouth. "I'm cumming too my love," Emma thought, her body stiffening and trembling to sweetly, as she filled her lovers pussy with her cum.

"I love you so much baby," Emma declared again as parted from the kiss, resting their foreheads together, and Emma massaged her lover's scalp delicately.

"I love you too Emma," Regina replied in a soft voice, with her eyes closed. They rubbed their noses together, Regina's arms tightening around her mate's neck, "Promise me you'll only and would always be mine."

"I promise you my love, I will always be yours," Emma smiled, opening her eyelids to stare at the beauty before her, "Always, my love." she completed, sealing her promise with a kiss. "And I hope nobody heard us…" Emma laughed afterwards, looking around them.

"Even if they did, they wouldn't dare come near." Regina laughed, placing a kiss on Emma's forehead, "We are starting to make a habit out of having sex in public dear, it has to stop," she stated.

"True. I can't help it, you're always so sexy and I'm always so hard for you," Emma mumbled petulantly and Regina giggled, "I want to show you something," Emma said, pulling her legs out of the jeans that pooled on her feet.

"Ok?" Regina replied, as Emma pulled her back from the car and began to walk them toward the passenger side door. She held on the her mate who was still sweetly buried deep inside her, as they came to a stop in front of the door, with Emma opening it effortlessly and one handedly. Only when the door was open, did Emma move her hips backwards, pulling her dick out of Regina's pussy. "Fuck," Regina moaned, already missing the feeling of her mate inside her, as Emma proceeded to sit her down on the passenger seat and Regina settled against it, finally feeling how weak she had become from the intense fucking she got. Emma closed the door when she was sure Regina was comfortable and walked around to the other side where she picked up their clothes up from the ground and then, dumping them on the back seat when she entered the truck.

"Are we not going to talk about the fact that you are going to drive me naked, to an unknown place? Should I ne worried?" Regina asked arching her perfect eyebrow at the blonde woman, who just gave her a toothy grin.

"Maybe," Emma laughed, turning the ignition on and bringing the engine back to live, as she pulled out of the parking lot. Emma smiled lovingly when Regina scooted from where she sat, taking refuge on her lap, the smaller woman maneuvered until they got into a comfortable position. Emma widened her thighs, allowing Regina to sit sideways on her lap, nestling adorably into her, with her head lying on Emma's shoulder, with arms resting on her rock hard stomach.

It always amazes the alpha how her 'badass' girlfriend was always so cuddly after sex, not that she was complaining because, she loved that part of Regina dearly. Emma sighed in content, wrapping one arm around her mate's waist and the other she used to drive.

 

_**SWANQUEEN** _

 

If Regina was not so tired and lazily burrowing her face into Emma's neck, she would have noticed the path Emma was driving through was a familial one. Emma pulled to a stop on the spot they have always called their own, smiling when Regina yawned so cutely against her neck.

"Are we there yet?" Regina asked, still not removing her face from Emma's neck.

"Yes my love," Emma replied opening the car door. She placed one arm around Regina's upper back, while the other went under her knees, as she climbed out of the truck effortlessly, holding Regina bridal style. The alpha smiled when Regina still did not move; instead, she burrowed further into her body.

Emma began to walk towards the center of the wide opening that was now graced with another additional structure, enjoying the feeling of her lover in her arms, "I wonder what we'd do if I'm not a werewolf, how will I be able to carry you around?" Emma asked, feeling Regina's mouth widen with a smile on her neck.

"Well, I would have found a way enhance your strength, you know I love it when you're always carrying me around, it shows how strong and brave my alpha is," Regina replied and Emma's heart swelled in pride from Regina's term of endearment.

"I will always live to serve and cherish my queen, even if it means carrying you in my arms around town," Emma declared, coming to a stop. "Look my love," she encouraged and Regina finally removed her head from Emma's neck following the blondes gaze, eyes meeting an unfamiliar addition to their favorite spot.

"Emma!" Regina gasped, her hands coming to cover her mouth as tears threatened to fall from her eyes in surprise and Emma slowly set her down on her foot.

The house was occupying the center of the opening beautifully, the moonlight shining around the white structure. Amazingly, the mansion was not here last night and how Emma pulled this off, was beyond her. They have always talked about having a house of their own and even though they liked the houses in Storybrooke, they loved the woods and this particular spot, because it holds so much memory for both of them. It was the one private place, they always wanted to be and spend their time together and Emma getting to run wild in her lycan form was an added bonus.

"How? It was not here last night." Regina whispered in disbelieve, she almost wanted to move and touch the building to see if it was just a fiction of her imagination.

"I had help from August, Belle, Ruby and Killian. We brought all the construction supplies down here after your dad and I left this morning and you dad built it up with magic. Do you like at?" Emma asked, coming to stand behind her mate.

Ever since Regina's parents accepted them, she wanted to do something special for her mate, something they both talked and dreamed of and a house in the woods was one of them. Henry's magic helped them out a lot in building the structure, if not it would have taken a long time to finish.

"Yes!" Regina cried out in happiness, turning around to give her mate a bone-crushing hug, which Emma returned and her heartwarming at how much Regina was clinging into her. "Yes yes yes, I love it baby," she chanted happily, as Emma proceeded to twirl them around playfully.

"I glad you do, baby. It might be too big now, but I'm positive we'll fill it up with pups soon." Emma smiled coming to a stop, letting Regina back down on her feet.

"I love you so much," Regina said with a tender voice, placing light brief kisses all over Emma face.

"Ok. Okay. I get it," Emma protested as Regina continued to, lovingly kiss her all over, "let's go inside," she finished, softly pulling the smaller woman with her to the front door. She was about to open it when she remembered the key was still in her jean pockets, "Oh shit, the key is in the car all go get it," she whispered goofily, before running back to her truck.

Regina chuckled, taking her time to appreciate the wiggling of Emma's firm ass as she ran naked to the car and when she was coming back, she was treated to another sight of her dick wiggling about.

"Your ass looks so nice when you run naked," Regina giggled and Emma blushed before opening the door for Regina.

"There is not electricity yet, or water. We plan to do that tomorrow…" Emma said, "I'll turn on the candles."

Before Emma could move to turn on the candles, Regina waved her hands and the entire room slightly bright from the carefully placed candles around the room. "Right, I forgot, my girlfriend is a witch,"

Regina hummed, noticing the candles where deliberately placed together carefully around the empty hallway, black and red rose petals littered all around the ground, leading up the stairs.

"Go on," Emma whispered softly and Regina moved ahead to follow the trails of the petals. By the time she came to a stop, it was in front of a large, wooden door that Regina assumed was probably the master bedroom. She hesitated at first to open it, but when she did, she gasped lovingly. Emma was not really a professional at romantic settings, but taking her time to do all this showed Regina that Emma was trying her best to be perfect for the brunette woman, no matter what.

She looked around the room walking inside slowly, the petals still leading her toward the king sized bed which still had flower petals littered all over it. Regina's gaze fell on a red box conveniently placed on the center of the bed; its deep purple color making it distinctive from the red color around it. She drew in a deep breath as a lone tear left her eyes.

"Emma…" her voice was small and hoarse, barely audible, but Emma heard her perfectly, as she moved towards her lover and the second she was close, Regina was engulfing her in a hug. This time it was different; soft, warm and passionate as they took solace in each other, silently trusting in the strength one another to, keep them from falling. Regina was crying from where she rested her face in Emma's shoulders and Emma continued to hold onto her tight, fearing to let go.

"Don't cry my love," Emma whispered slowly.

Regina shook her head, resting her weight on the taller woman, "I'm not crying," she sobbed out slowly, "I'm just happy," she breathed out.

Lycans never propose to their mates, they hardly got married either because they believed mating was the only type of bond they needed to live together and Emma going through all this trouble to profess her love to her, even if she didn't believe it, made her emotional.

"I love you angel," Emma declared, losing herself from Regina's tight grip. She moved to the bed climbing halfway to retrieve the box, before coming back to kneel in front of her lover.

"Emma, you don't have to."

"Yes I do. I don't have a great speech to deliver, so I want to make this right," she stated, opening the box and facing it toward her mate, "I know we are naked right now, but I can't wait for us to dress up before I do this," Emma joked looking up and Regina laughed. "I know we are both young, but there would never be a perfect time like this, neither am I good with words. Nevertheless, I tried and there are no words to describe how much I cherish you my love, how much I want you, us. I want to be yours baby, I want to spend eternity with you. I promise I will always take care of you like the queen that you are and I will never make you cry…well purposely, but still I will never hurt you…" Regina laughed lightly even though it came out like a cry, "Will you marry me my love?"

"Yes Emma!" Regina screamed out joyfully, kneeling in front of Emma and hugging her, "Yes my love," Regina whispered happily, placing a kiss on her lips. "I have been waiting to say those words since I came in here,"

"Hmm, you would have fooled me," Emma smirked and Regina shook her head amusedly, as they held onto each other tight. "Is this the moment where we get on the bed and make love?"

"Hmm, I believe so darling," Regina smiled and they stood up, still pressed together, "I believe this is also the part where you put a baby in me."

"I'll try my love," Emma laughed, staring deeply into her lover's warm brown orbs. She picked Regina's hand up, taking the ring from the box, slipping it delicately into her tanned ring finger; it fitted her so perfectly like it was made for her.

"It is beautiful," Regina trailed off; flexing her fingers and the diamonds on the ring glistened from the candlelight.

"It was my grandmothers," Emma replied, watching the emotions on her girlfriends face; it almost made her heart melt. "She once told me lycans were barbarians and I shouldn't be like one of them. So she gave me the ring and if I find my mate, I should propose like a normal person would and not just fuck her till the sun comes up,"

"Emma I can't believe your grandmother said that!" Regina chucked, clearly astonished.

"what? it is true and they were her words, not mine," Emma defended playfully, wrapping her arms around her mate's waist, as Regina's arm fell into place around her neck, playing with the blonde curls she found at the nape of the alphas neck. "I think that was the first time I heard the word fuck, I was so little and she scarred me for life."

"Well she would be proud of you and what you've become now my love," Regina praised, drawing her alphas head closer to hers. She bit her lower lip between her teeth, before she was closing the distance between their lips. The kiss was slow and the sensuality of it, sent tingling sensations through their flushed skins, a fresh arousal flooding to their lower regions.

Regina traced the tip of her tongue over her lover's bottom lip, before she silently slipped it into her welcoming mouth as their tongues danced around one another. They took their time, forgetting about dominance and only enjoying the passionate thrill they got from the kiss.

Emma tilted her head to the side, pulling Regina closer by the waist; as Regina's hands dropped down to cup both her breasts, gently massaging them. She circled Emma's nipples with her thumb, pinching them between her thumb and her index fingers and pulling at them lightly until they stiffened. Emma moaned in appreciation, her lips still moving tenderly against Regina's, and she backed the brunette woman up until the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed. They pulled back from each other, with Emma allowing Regina to sit on the mattress and push herself backwards until she was lying comfortably on the center as Emma followed, hovering over her lover.

"I want to taste you, baby," Emma whispered tenderly and Regina nodded, her pussy tingling and pulsating just at the thought of Emma's mouth on her. Unconsciously, she let her legs fall open, accommodating her mate between them, as Emma's hard cock pressed delicately against her clit.

Emma placed a kiss on her lover's forehead, down to both her eyes, her nose, lips, jaw, neck and then capturing one of Regina's nipples between her lips. She sucked at them delicately until they were hard as rocks and until Regina was squirming and moaning underneath her, grinding her pussy against her taut lower abdominals, craving for just the right amount of friction to send her into oblivion. Emma moaned, her eyes moving downward to watch the erotic sight of Regina's hips slowly grinding on her abs and groaning when she noticed she was also unconsciously moving her hips to the rhythm her mate had created. Emma had to stop, this was not about her pleasure, it was about her lover's, cherishing her mate.

She laid both hands on Regina's curvy hips, while she began kissing, licking and sucking down her lover's chest and until she faced what she wanted, what she had been craving for, for days now. Emma pushed Regina thighs further apart, as she moved her lips closer to her mate's pussy and god, she was so wet; her love juices, dripping down from her opening, her labia was red and swollen from arousal, and her clit already out from under its hood, as it throbbed and thrummed from the blood flow.

Emma's mouth could not help but water at the sight and Regina's hips jolted upwards softly, asking for something— anything to ease the pleasurable pain between her legs and Emma happily gave it to her. She could feel Midnight already knocking at the back of her mind, asking for a part in pleasuring their mate and she allowed, no more fighting; her body tensed and she drew in a breath, her and her wolf becoming one and then, she was diving head first in to Regina's pussy.

She licked around Regina's swollen folds, slowly drawing the pleasure out of the brunette woman before she wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking it, while she wiggled her rough tongue over it.

Regina inhaled deeply in raw pleasure, electrifying sensations making their way through her entire body. Her head fell to the side, eyes closed in pleasure, as her hands fisted the sheets beneath them. Regina was only getting used to the tongue on her clit, before Emma was slipping it into her wet opening.

"Ah…" She drew in another breath, her back arching from the bed, as Emma held her hips down while she assaulted her pussy with her tongue so expertly, "OH fuck yes…" Regina moaned, one hand coming to palm her breast, while the other buried itself inside Emma's blonde hair, pushing the alphas head deeper into her pussy.

Emma grinded her cock against the sheets, as she continued to sucks and fuck Regina's pussy with her mouth, enjoying how sweet her lover tasted. The upward movement of Regina's hips began to quicken and Emma knew her mate was close, so she sucked in her clit with her lips and then pushed two fingers deep inside her lover's hot pussy. Just three thrust after and a suck, Regina was cumming.

"Oh Emma…yes!" Regina cried out in ecstasy, the air in her lungs varnishing from the intense pleasure as she tried to breathe. She was cumming so hard, she could feel her entire body trembling and vibrating as Emma continued to suck her clit, letting her ride out her orgasm as slow and enjoyable as possible.

When Emma was satisfied with swallowing her lover's cum, she gave her clit a few licks, before slowly moving back up Regina's body. A small smile graced her features when she saw the satisfied look on her Regina's face. Emma kissed Regina's jaw, before letting herself settle down in between her mate's thighs, moaning when her cock settled between the wet folds below.

She grinded the length of her cock along Regina's pussy, already so hard and close to cumming from sucking Regina and she knew she wasn't going to last that long.

"I love you," Emma whispered against Regina's cheek, slowly slipping her hard length into her lover. She made sure to push in as slowly as possible, basking in the tightness and hotness of Regina's pussy, as her walls slowly gave way to occupy her length.

"Fuck baby…you're feeling me so good…" Regina moaned burying her face into Emma's neck, her fingers coming to rake through her back.

"Oh my god Gina," Emma exhaled softly, her fiancée was so tight around her and if she did not know Regina any better, Emma would have thought she was probably hurting the brunette woman.

Regina only hummed in response, before Emma began short, slow and steady thrusts into her mate's pussy, enjoying the feeling of one another moving so softly together. Their moans filled the entire room, hips undulating rhythmically together in harmony, as they took their time to draw out pleasure.

Regina loved it when Emma pounded her hard, but fuck, she hardly breathes when Emma made mad slow love to her. She drew Emma's mouth in for a kiss, with Emma still making short slow thrusts inside her pussy, lighting back up the flame in her body that she just burnt out during her first orgasm. Regina was close again to her peak and she knew her alpha was too, so she slowly pushed Emma to lie on her back.

Never letting her lover cock out of her pussy, Regina maneuvered until she was sitting on Emma hips. She let her hand fall on Emma chest, keeping her still on the bed, as she slowly rocked her hips back and forth. They both moaned and Emma's hand came up to rest on Regina's hips, as she aided in helping her mate ride her.

"I'm so close Gina," Emma watched in awe as Regina's breasts bounced and jiggled so sensually and rhythmically it was sending waves of pleasure through her and her dick twitched and spasm inside Regina.

"Me too," Regina breathed out; their movement becoming unbalanced, but still slow as Emma thrusts her cock upwards, meeting Regina's rocking pussy.

One hard thrust was all it took and they were both cumming, an intense orgasmic pleasure, making its way through them. Regina cried, falling forward when she became too weak and could not hold her weight anymore, her upper body coming to rest on her mate while they kissed.

Regina's and Emma's swollen lips moved sensually together as they rode out their orgasm and when they couldn't coordinate their senses any more, they stopped and Emma helped Regina up from her dick, their mixed cum flowing out of the smaller woman's pussy, when she was fully out. Emma moved to lay her lover on the side, before spooning her from behind and burying her face into Regina's hair.

"I love you baby," she whispered, wrapping one arm around Regina's waist, while the other went under their heads to support them.

"I love you too, Emma," Regina said with a tired yawn, intertwining her arm around her lover's which was around her. "Tomorrow, we are totally christening this house,"

"Agreed!" Emma laughed, pulling Regina's smaller body close. She was never one to turn down sex with Regina, no matter where they found their selves, "But we should put furniture's first, it will be easier that way to fuck you all around the house and we get to build fun memories with every object,"

"True, but just so you know, I'm not letting you do the interior design babe. Sorry, but you have a dull and hideous taste in design," Regina stated thoughtfully and Emma giggled.

"I might have hideous taste in design, but dull? Really? Says the person who loves black, purple and red,"

"Well at least it is way better than yellow," Regina fought back, making them laugh.

"There is nothing wrong with yellow!" Emma protested.

"There is everything wrong with yellow in my book dear."

Emma smirked mischievously, "Fine, you win. Just wait until I paint out child's room yellow and pink."

"Don't you dare!" Regina exclaimed clearly appalled, as she turned around to face her mate.

"Okay, okay," Emma laughed, pulling Regina back to their previous cuddling position, "But you're going to be surprised when our pups love yellow, just like their Ma."

"They won't, that I promise," Regina smiled; it was so funny how they always joked about children, even when they are never sure they could have one.

"If you say so my love," Emma stated and they fell into a comfortable silence, before sleep took them.

 

* * *

 

_**SWANQUEEN** _

**PS — Nobody should judge my engagement scene; I tried all my possible best lol.**

**By now, everybody should know I love fluff and romantic SQ lol and I bet nobody suspected what Cora's reply turned out to be in this chapter. Cora's reaction was meant to be angsty, but I thought about it and then I wanted this to be a happy story soooo. Hope everyone liked it because the last and final chapter coming up soon.**

**Peace!**


End file.
